Fearless
by Ulqy-chan
Summary: Come with me, Woman. Those 4 words changed the life of Inoue Orihime. Now a prisoner in Hueco Mundo, Orihime tries to adapt, starting with attempting to befreind her emotionless captor. However their 'friendship' starts turning into something greater.
1. Not Negotiation

Chapter One: Not Negotiation.

"Whats this? Only two escorts?"

A male voice echoed from the long tunnel Orihime and two Shinigami were now running down in order to get to the living world.

"I see, even the Soul Society is surprisingly inept."

The voice spoke again, Orihime stopped running and searched the tunnel with her eyes to find its source, but to no avail.

"It seems they're unaware of the fact that you're the most vulnerable when your traveling."

Then she saw it. To her utter horror, not too far down from where she had just been running past, the air had split open like an eye, to reveal a black swirling abyss.

" The fact that you only have two escorts is a bit anti-climactic... But having those annoying walls fixed in place suits me just fine… Since rushing a conversation isn't really in my nature." the tall figure spoke very politely, it surprised her even more, if that was possible.

She couldn't think, no she couldn't even breathe, for a moment she felt like she was seeing things. That there was no way this could be happening. She felt her heart beat speed up, and her breath come out in a small gasp.

The Shinigami to her right broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you!? Are you an Arrancar!?" the oblivious Shinigami yelled.

Orihime saw the young man pull one of his hands out from its pocket, almost… _lazily. _It hit her then. He was going to attack.

"Wait! you have something to say right!?" she yelled desperately.

_Please don't attac-_

SPLASH!

Something wet and sticky hit Orihime's face, the young girl looked, eyes wide with fear. The guard that had yelled, who was standing right next to her, had a large gash in his shoulder that dragged all the way down to his waist.

"That's right, Woman. I have something to say to you." the Arrancar spoke smoothly, his hand still extended lazily in the air a little off to the side. She could see small sparks of red fly off from his hand. His voice was cold. It gave Orihime the overwhelming feeling that she could not refuse, that she was caught. She began to take in the mans appearance, finally out of the haze of panic. She regretted looking at him.

Her captor was extremely handsome, if only he wasn't wearing that emotionless look. He had pale white skin that almost matched the clothes that covered him. His eyes were a stunning green, with animal-like black slits as pupils. He had a line of green streaming from his eyes, as if he was crying constantly. On the left side of his black-haired head was a complex helmet made of bone, part of the helmet extended out into one slender horn. He was relaxed, hands in his pockets, as if he was discussing the weather with her. Orihime contemplated if Arrancar even cared about the weather. Stopping herself from drifting into an endless daydream, she focused on the injured Shinigami that now laid a few feet away from her.

Orihime immediately recited the words required to summon her powers. "Souten Kishun! I reject!" with that, two lights flashed from her hairpin, and quickly formed an orange transparent shield, that slowly began to heal the injured guard. Orihime quickly turned to the unharmed, terribly confused, Shinigami.

"Please run! I'll be fine, get out of here please!"

Before she could even blink, the man she was yelling to was sliced directly in half. Orihime felt slightly sick at the sight, but reacted soon after.

"Ayame!" she yelled, waving her arm, controlling the orange shield so that it would stretch over to cover the other injured Shinigami. She heard a small scoff and turned, forcing a determined look on to her frightened face.

"Oh? You can heal them even if they're that badly injured? That's a valuable power." The Arrancar said, completely not bothered by the pissed off look she was trying to give him.

Orihime didn't know what to say, she felt… Trapped.

"Come with me, Woman."

"Wha-"

"-Do not speak." he interrupted quickly. "You will say 'yes'. Anything else and I will kill…" his voice died down for a moment, she wondered if he was thinking up people he could kill to make her do what he said. "… Not you, I'll kill your friends." he finally said.

The strawberry blonde was speechless. They were in danger? How? When?

"Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope to the guillotine above your friends necks, Nothing more." he spoke, his voice was flowing as if he had this all practiced, which she doubted. "Understand, Woman? This is not negotiation. Its an order."

There was a pause, just long enough for Orihime to realize she wasn't breathing.

"Aizen-sama desires that power of yours. I am under orders to bring you back unharmed. I will only say it once more."

He paused again.

"Come with me, Woman."

* * *

Orihime added in the final letter to her long note, addressing Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshiro. Of course, Orihime had thought, if she left them alone in her apartment, it would surely become trashed in no time. Orihime looked up in thought, fiddling with a silver bracelet she now wore on her left wrist. Her thoughts then wandered back to the Arrancar she encountered earlier. His voice still echoed in her memory.

_"I'm giving you this." the Arrancar said, arm extended out to her, holding a silver bracelet with a small chain that connected the ends. He held it oddly, as if it was very fragile. Orihime took it, being careful not to touch the Arrancar hand as she did, though he seemed like he could care less if their hands touched or not._

_"While you have it on you will be surrounded by a special spiritual membrane and only we Arrancar will be able to sense your presence. You will also gain the ability to pass through solid objects. Put it on and do not take it off." he spoke, once again his voice flowing as if he practiced what he was saying for a week before coming to get her._

_"You have 12 hours, during that time you are permitted to say goodbye to one person and one person alone." that sentence hit her the hardest._

_"I get to say goodbye?" she thought. Immediately Orihime was overwhelmed with emotion._

_Goodbye._

_No return._

_Gone._

_Forever. _

_Goodbye…_

_Goodbye._

_One person._

_For a moment, just one moment, Inoue Orihime didn't know who she would choose. But, once again, it was only a moment. It didn't last long._

_Orihime looked up when she heard footsteps, just in time to watch the young Arrancar walk away towards an opening in the air, just like he had came in from. He was still looking at her though, his green eyes piercing into her own. The rip in the air closed, causing the Arrancar to disappear. Inoue held back the urge to shudder. She truly felt like he had just read her._

She stood up and leaned over her short desk, turning off the small lamp she had turned on in order to write the note.

"Now… I'll get going." she said with a sad smile. Remembering what the Arrancar said, she simply walked through the wall of her room, till she was outside. Looking both ways because of habit, she walked towards…_HIS_ house.

Yes. Orihime had chosen her one person. It was only when she materialized through his window and looked down at his unconscious, beaten form, that she felt the emotion flow through her. She gave out a weak laugh.

"I'm really here." she gave a smile to no one in particular, scratching behind her right ear nervously.

She took a deep breath, having an overwhelming need to convey these emotions that were swarming her. She had to let them out.

"You know, there's a lot of people I want to say goodbye to…" she began, looking off to the side. Ichigo's unconscious form was just a little too much for her to look at.

"Like Tatsuki-chan and Sado-kun and Ishida-kun and Kuchiki-san…"

Orihime paused for a moment, just in time to hear a small sigh from the other side of Ichigo's bed. She was startled at first, but then peeked over, standing on her toes to see Ichigo's two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Both were asleep on the floor.

"I see... Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan... ate dinner in here today. Of course, Kurosaki-kun hasn't been around for a while so they got lonely... and wanted to eat dinner together with him in his room…" she established, whispering.

"Kurosaki…kuns…room…"

Orihime felt her face grow hot around her cheeks, she took another look around Ichigo's room, curious.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I've been in his room." she closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. She touched Ichigo's right hand lightly.

"It even…smells…like Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime felt herself get drawn closer to Ichigo's face, he hair fell over her shoulder and began to pool near the base of Ichigo's neck, but she didn't stop, she kept getting closer. All the while stroking his right injured hand gently, then faster, and faster. She was just a breath away from touching her lips to his when her vision began to blur, tears falling onto Ichigo's face. She lifted her head up quickly.

"I can't" she croaked, finding it hard to control her sobs. She was smiling though, laughing at herself mentally for even thinking of doing such a thing. "I just can't." she began rubbing her eyes in an attempt to regain her vision.

"I'm so bad… This is the end and I try to do something like that…" she looked down at Ichigo once more.

"Kurosaki-kun, I had…so much I wanted to do…I wanted to become a school teacher… and an astronaut…and open a cake shop…and go to Mister Donut and say 'Give me everything…!" and go to Baskin Robbins and say 'Give me everything…!" she paused for a moment, then her face brightened up drastically. "If only I had 5 lives! Then I could be from 5 different towns and stuff myself full on 5 different types of food and have 5 different jobs…" her voice drifted back into its earlier state, sadness, forced cheerfulness.

"And I could…Fall in love with the same person 5 times." at that point, Orihime was truly smiling down at Ichigo, finally at peace with what she was about to do. She was going to leave. Then he would be safe.

"…Thank you, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Goodbye."


	2. Regeneration

OK, last chapter I forgot to say things before hand so, sorry about that! I hope I don't bore you with this chapter, cause there's a lot of talking (you know how bleach characters like describing ever last thing so even 4 year olds can understand what it is). BUT there is also some epic Grimmjow laugher and pwnage! Oh and Orihime learns Ulquiorra's name.

WildNaru: You want Ulquihime? It'll come my friend…It'll come… ~grins evilly~ cant exactly just put "Orihime, I love you." into Ulquiorra's mouth, now can we? XD and of course before we even get close to that, we _have _to have some Ichigo-meddling, right?

Anyways… I own nothing, so far all I'm doing is turning the manga chapters into a story. My own plot will be coming soon, so sit tight.

* * *

Chapter Two: Regeneration.

"Welcome to our castle of Las Noches. You are Inoue Orihime, correct?"

"Yes sir."

Orihime found herself in the throne room of Aizen Sosuke, the traitor of the soul society. She felt as if all the air was being sucked away into a black hole, leaving her breathless and weak. However Orihime did her best to keep eye contact with him, she wanted to show no fear. Several Arrancar stood in front of her in a line, facing Aizen. Among them was her captor.

Sitting atop his white throne, the ex-Shinigami was sitting rather lazily. One hand against his cheek, propping his head up. He seemed to stare at Orihime for a while before speaking.

"Sorry to be so forward, Orihime, But would you show us your power?"

Suddenly just standing took all her energy. Her eyes widened at this drastic change in the atmosphere. Her knees wobbled a little.

_No… don't fall down here, this is Aizen we're talking about! If I pass out now who know what'll happen!_

She tried with all her might to reply strongly.

"…Y-yes…sir."

_Pull it together Orihime!_

"It seems as though there are some who are not happy with your being brought here…Isn't that right? Luppi?" Aizen said smoothly, Orihime disliked the way he said each word as if it was a joke only he was getting, and was trying to hide it from everyone else.

Orihime noticed once Aizen spoke the name 'Luppi', a rather short Arrancar standing ahead raised his head, which had a strange bone half mask slightly lopsided on top. He had multiple bandages covering his body, and looked younger than her. Orihime figured that each Arrancar had their personal style of clothing, since each one that stood in front of her had different types of clothes on. The only normal…

_Well normal isn't a good way to describe him…_

Before she could finish her thoughts, the Arrancar deemed Luppi spoke.

"Of course it is…our entire fight was just a smoke screen designed to lure out this one girl…who _would_ be happy with that…?"

"My apologies, I did not expect you to get so severely beaten." Aizen replied nonchalantly. He apparently had struck a nerve with Luppi, since the Arrancar went quiet, having a very pissed off look on his face.

"Now then, Orihime, in order to directly demonstrate your power…please heal Grimmjow's left arm."

Orihime was silent for a moment.

_o-ok… but…which Arrancar is Grimmjow?_

She noticed one Arrancar with short, gravity defying blue hair turned to face her, he indeed had no left arm, and was also heavily bandaged like Luppi. The Arrancar wore a white t-shirt with black lining, leaving it unzipped to reveal a scarred chest and stomach. Also it revealed his hollow hole which resided at the base of his stomach. Orihime walked towards this Arrancar slowly, just as she did so, Luppi seemingly lost it.

"Ridiculous!! That's impossible, Aizen-sama!! Grimmjow!? His arm was reduced to ash by overseer Tousen! How can you heal something that's been erased!? She's not a god!!" Luppi's yells echoed through the large room. The other Arrancar seemed to have no problem believing that she could heal Grimmjow's arm, either that or they were all more mentally stable and were able to keep their thoughts to themselves.

"Souten Kishun…I reject." Orihime whispered, now holding her hands out over Grimmjow's vacant left shoulder. Two lights erupted from her hair pins and hovered over the space her hands where facing, they formed a small orange shield, and began healing the air where Grimmjow's left arm would have been.

"Hey! Are you listening, girl!? If this is some show to save your ass you'd better knock it off!! If you cant do it I'll kill you!! If that power of yours is fake then there'll be no reason to…-"

-at this time, flesh colored bits and pieces started forming underneath the orange glow of Orihime's shield.

"…-Keep you…alive…" a very confused and surprised Luppi finished, eyes widened as Grimmjow's left arm became more and more visible. After a few moments of silence, the arm was fully healed and restored. Leaving a speechless Grimmjow, and a confused, scared Luppi.

"What…!?" he finally breathed.

"…How…" Luppi began, shock not even trying to be hidden.

"…How did…how did you do it, woman!? She...restored…I've never heard of anything of that level…" Luppi quieted down, never taking his eyes off of Orihime.

"Do you not understand? Ulquiorra, you saw this as 'temporal regression' or 'spatial regression'…correct?" Aizen asked, looking down at the Arrancar.

"Yes sir." replied a familiar voice. Orihime's captor.

_So his name is Ulquiorra._

"No way…no human could pisses such an ability! It cant be!" Luppi resumed protesting.

"Ah, your correct, this is neither of those." Aizen replied, voice unwavering. Orihime wondered how Aizen could talk so smoothly as if he knew everything.

"This is" the ex-Shinigami continued. "The rejection of events."

"Wha…" Luppi trailed off.

"Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is and ability that can return a target to a former state no matter what has happened to them. That is even better than 'temporal regression' or 'spatial regression'. It easily tramples the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory." Aizen finished, quite proud of himself for some reason.

Grimmjow began flexing his left arm, as if to check if Orihime failed to return it to its best. That or he had missed the feeling of having a left arm.

"Hey girl, fix up one more spot." Grimmjow said, pointing over his shoulder at his back. Orihime nodded and, this time wordlessly focused her shield on a burnt spot on Grimmjow's back, after a few seconds, the burnt skin faded away, and revealed a tattoo of the number six. This caused Luppi's eyes to widen even more, if that was possible.

"Wh-what are you planning…Grimmjow?" the Arrancar questioned carefully.

Grimmjow turned towards Luppi, and smiled widely. "…Yeah?"

Within a second, Grimmjow was standing in front of Luppi, with his left arm driven directly through Luppi's stomach.

"Grim…Grimmjow…you so of a…" Luppi coughed out, glaring at the blue haired Arrancar who was wearing a large grin.

"That's how it goes. Later, mister _former_ 6." as Grimmjow said his he raised his right hand, and a light began to form in its palm.

There was an explosion, and a thud. Orihime didn't want to look. It was only when she heard the malicious laughter fill the large room did she look, to see a crazed Grimmjow, arched back slightly with his hands in fists.

"It's back!!!! My power is back!!! I am number six!!! It's the Sexta Espada!!! Grimmjow!!!" he yelled, then returned to laughing.

Everyone in the room seemed to be used to Grimmjow's behavior, though Orihime noticed Ulquiorra closed his eyes tiredly, the larger Arrancar on the opposite side of him rolled his eyes, and the one in the middle seemed to not even know what happened, and stared forward at nothing in particular.

Orihime had the overwhelming feeling that she had just done something horribly wrong.

* * *

And….done! Ok I'm starting to get into a routine, I'll be sure to update every week or so, of course there'll be some times that I'll just upload a chapter every day (that'd be awesome) then there'll be times that it takes me forever to upload a chapter. Oh and…

I accept your challenge, SolitaryLotus. I shall update faster than you ~sticks out my tongue~

Anyways, next chapter…possible Ulquihime moment? Gasp! D:

Ulqy-chan, out~!


	3. Two Men Burning

Hey again, boy do I have epic plans for this story x3!!

LET THE ICHIGO MEDDLING COMMENCE! ~Laughs evilly~ Oh and from last chapter…

"_No way…no human could pisses such an ability! It cant be!" Luppi resumed protesting._

Supposed to say POSSES…not _that_ word… _woops…_

Anyways…If you see anything small like that please try to ignore it, I doubt I'll make anymore typos since that one turned out pretty bad.

Well here's the next chapter, should be longer then the others…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Two Men Burning.

His pathway was messy, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he could reach the end of this dark tunnel and save Orihime. Ichigo Kurosaki, closely followed by Sado and Uryu Ishida, were on a mission to do just that.

SMASH!

Ichigo turned in time to see Sado, the Brawn of the group, partially fall through the pathway he had created with his reiatsu. Well… it couldn't really be called a path, it was extremely unstable, just like his spiritual pressure.

"Sado!! Are you ok?"

Sado grunted in return, pushing himself back to his feet.

"No problem…"

"I swear…" another voice said, Ichigo immediately knew he was about to have a smart ass comment thrown at him.

"So unrefined, can't you even make a respectable foothold?" Uryu asked, flying up beside Ichigo on his much cleaner, stronger surfboard-like reiatsu.

"Can it! I'm no good at this kind of stuff! And what's up with that thing you've got?! Being sneaky and going it alone, huh!?" Ichigo yelled back, pissed. This only got a small reaction from Uryu, which was the simple adjustment of his glasses.

"It's an application of Hiren-Kayaku, nothing more." the Quincy said.

"That reminds me…Ishida. I heard from Urahara-san…That you made an agreement with your father. 'In exchange for the training, I will not associate with Shinigami or their allies.' …In light of that, why are you here…?" Sado questioned.

Uryu was silent, long enough to get an outburst from Ichigo.

"What the hell!? That's the first time I've heard this!? Is it true!?"

"That's right." he replied quietly, regarding Ichigo for a moment, then returning to looking forward.

Uryu had a quick flash back of when Urahara came and informed him of Inoue Orihime's abduction. He was told by the ex-Shinigami captain that Ichigo was going to save her, and he immediately offered to help Ichigo.

"How!?" Ichigo asked, having resumed running along his shaky reiatsu path.

"The fact that the Soul Society pulled out doesn't change the fact that I'm a Shinigami." Kurosaki continued.

"Wrong. You're a Shinigami representative, and moreover one who has been abandoned by the Soul Society." the Quincy replied, staying beside Ichigo as they continued down the tunnel.

"In other words you are neither a Shinigami nor one of their allies, and I am under no restrictions about associating with those." Uryu finished proudly.

"…That's some twisted logic." Ichigo retorted.

Uryu pushed up his glasses once more, slightly annoyed.

"I'd prefer you call it 'finding a loophole'."

A small argument sprung forth between the Quincy and the Shinigami, as Sado followed silently behind, thinking:

…_That's so like him…_

The three rescuers rushed forward, finally reaching the end of the tunnel. As soon as they did, white walls and white tile materialized into their view. Everything was white, blank.

"What the…We've arrived in an awfully stable building. For some reason I imagined Hueco Mundo as being more messy." Ichigo said loudly, scratching his head.

"Lower your voice, Kurosaki! Somebody probably has some idea whats going on due to the noise from our intrusion!" Uryu whispered harshly.

However the orange haired Shinigami continued speaking loudly.

"Is this really Hueco Mundo?"

"Are you listening to me, Kurosaki!?" Uryu asked, losing his patience.

"We should hide ourselves immed-"

A large noise interrupted the Quincy.

From the shadows of the blank hallway, a large arm outstretched towards the three intruders.

"_Who the hell are you guys…?_" a booming voice asked, leaving the rescuers frozen in fear.

The large arm sprung out at the three men, causing them all to take action. Uryu in particular, grabbed Ichigo by his back collar, and began running in the other direction.

"Why are we running!?" the stubborn Shinigami yelled as he was pulled away from the large shadow that was now pursuing them.

"Are you stupid!? If we fight in a cramped place like this and the building collapses, what'll we do then!?" Uryu said, yelling over his shoulder.

"Maybe it wont! There's no signs that it would!" Ichigo protested, still allowing himself to be pulled by the Quincy.

"You really **are** an idiot, aren't you? Observe your surroundings! _**There's not a single window in this long corridor!!**_" Ishida pointed out.

Ichigo had to admit, the Quincy was right. But of course, he wouldn't act surprised or amazed. So he simply replied with…

"…And?"

Uryu by now had lost his patience entirely, still running.

"That means we're underground! Is there any other reason there wouldn't be windows?!"

Uryu returned his concentration to running, Sado following close behind, silently despite the panic the two others had created.

"In any event, It'd be unwise to fight here, until we come to a wider place…"

As if on cue, the tunnel the three were running down came to an end, and pooled out into a large empty room, with a high ceiling.

"What a big room…" Sado commented, looking around.

"Alright! No complaints here, right Ishida?" Ichigo asked, his voice unfamiliar of whispering. He was now handling the long guard less hilt to his butcher-knife shaped zanpaktou.

Uryu ignored the comment, and looked across the large room to see a flight of stairs.

"They might connect to the outside! I'll go check!" the Quincy said, running towards them.

At that moment a strange white-clothed creature with a bone helmet that covered the right side of its face , appeared in front of the Quincy. The helmet had 4 spikes coming from the center of its head, creating a bone-like mohawk. It also seemed to give the wearer a beak. The creature seemed unarmed, however immediately Uryu was on guard.

"Where are you going…Intruder…?" the creature whispered.

_Another one…of course there's no way there could only be one enemy in a room as big as this… _Uryu thought, just as the large shadow from before appeared nearby Sado.

It was too large to be human, yet it appeared as one, save its abnormally large mouth and bone mask covering only its eyes and nose. Ichigo by now had drawn his zanpaktou, and was holding it ready.

"It seems.. We've been flanked…" Uryu said calmly.

"Don't say it, idiot!" Ichigo called over, resting the flat of his large blade against his shoulder.

There was a long silence as both the two Arrancar and the three rescuers took in the situation.

"Are these guys Arrancar too…? They seem an awful lot like hollows compared to the ones that came to our world…" Ichigo began, in his usual fighting stance.

"Well whatever. Sado, Uryu, for now, you guys…step as-"

At that moment, Sado rammed his elbow into Ichigo's face, sending him flying into the nearest white wall. The Shinigami recovered quickly, now having a small bruise on his cheek.

"Wha…What're you doing Sado!" Ichigo cried out, confused.

"The one who's gonna step aside is you, Ichigo." Sado said in his deep calm voice.

By now Uryu had stepped up beside Sado, facing the enemy.

"We'll take care of this." The Quincy declared.

"What are you sa-" Ichigo was cut off once again by the Quincy.

"We got intelligence on the Arrancar from Urahara-san. The group that the Arrancar known as Grimmjow brought with him was a mix of _Gillians_ and _Adjucas_."(Dont know what those are? Wiki it under Bleach Anime. Yes I made Wikipedia a verb. Like Google! :D!)

"A _Menos_ usually takes on a human shape when it becomes an Arrancar. The only ones that seem to get a 100% human form are the _Vastorodes._ for the remaining two levels there are many who don't get a completely human form, despite becoming an Arrancar, therefore…" Uryu took a moment before finishing, as if he was scanning over the information before revealing his belief.

"The closer it looks to a hollow. The lower it's power of reasoning."

With a small explosion, it was evident that the two Arrancar got tired of listening to the three men argue and strategize.

The fight began. Little did the three men know how much fighting they would be doing just for Orihime's sake.

-----

There was no mistaking it. That idiotic orange haired Shinigami that he had been ordered to kill if he seemed a worthy threat, had broken into Las Noches. Yes. They had _broken into Las Noches._ Ulquiorra tried his best not to regret leaving the Shinigami alive.

It was clear that Aizen-sama had predicted this, since he calmly suggested a meeting among the Espada. Ulquiorra hoped no one would notice his error in leaving the boy alive, and simply listen to what their master was going to say.

Ulquiorra took his seat, being on the end of the long table that seated 11, 10 seats for the Espada, 1 for Aizen Tousen and Gin usually stood off at each side of Aizen. Regrettably, across from Ulquiorra sat the cocky Grimmjow. Who, Ulquiorra thought, was most likely to notice his error and tease him about it constantly.

There was much bickering over the commotion the three intruders had managed to make since their appearance in Las Noches, however Ulquiorra did not join in on the useless talking. It was then that the double doors up ahead opened loudly, like soft thunder rolling in.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the Espada." Aizen said as he walked through the large threshold, entering the 'conference room'. he was closely followed by two ex-Shinigami, Gin and Tousen.

"We are under attack." Aizen started, as he took his seat at the head of the table, which was right beside Ulquiorra.

"But first, shall we have some tea?"

----

"Tousen, a visual please?" Aizen asked after sipping once from his cup. It was quite harsh, Ulquiorra noted, that he was asking for a visual from the only blind man in the room. However Ulquiorra didn't care much for Tousen, he only cared about Aizen, his leader.

"Yes sir." Tousen said, flipping a switch. Immediately the middle of the long table swirled into light, beaming upwards, revealing a hologram of three humans running.

"There are three intruders." Aizen started. "Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora and Kurosaki Ichigo." at that moment, Grimmjow's eyes flared up, wide and excited.

"These.. Are our enemies?" one Espada questioned, quite confused.

"What the… When you said we were under attack, I wondered what kind of people they were, but they're still youngsters!" an old Espada added in.

"They're not the least bit…Arousing." a pink haired Espada with glasses said, grinning.

A few other Espada muttered other noises of protest and boredom, however Ulquiorra was the only silent one at the table.

_If only my comrades knew the meaning of the word SILENCE. Aizen-sama has not asked for our output on the enemy yet. They should know their place. _

Ulquiorra closed his eyes wearily, wishing they would all shut up.

"Do not take them lightly." Aizen demanded, hushing the Espada. "These humans are formerly known as 'Ryoka' who, with just four people, marched into the Soul Society and challenged the Gotei 13 to battle." The ex-Shinigami finished.

"Four people, they're short one." one Espada pointed out.

_So stupid, thank you for pointing out the obvious._ Ulquiorra mused.

"Who's missing?" the Espada asked.

Ulquiorra decided to speak up, regrettably having to say that wretched girl's full name.

"Inoue Orihime." he said quietly.

_Damn woman. Why does she have to have that name?_

"That means they same to save their friend, right? That's great, but they look so weak." a black haired Espada with an eye patch over his left eye complained.

"Did you not hear Aizen-sama? I believe he said not to take them lightly." the only woman Espada said, muffled slightly from her highly raised collar that obscured her nose and mouth. She had blonde hair and dark skin.

"That's not what I meant, don't get testy, you scared or something?" The black haired, eye patched Espada challenged, looking over at the female Espada. She did not reply.

Grimmjow shot up from his seat, causing everyone to look over at him. The 6th Espada loudly walked towards the door, only to be confronted by Tousen.

"Where are you going, Grimmjow?" the blind man asked.

"To kill them. It's best to crush insects quickly once they've gotten inside, right?" Grimmjow said without looking at Tousen.

"Aizen-sama has not given any orders yet, take your seat." Kaname ordered.

"It's on Aizen-sama's behalf that I'm gonna crush them!" Grimmjow said back, loudly, as usual.

"Grimmjow." Aizen finally spoke up from his seat.

"Yes…sir?" Grimmjow answered, looking at the back of Aizen's tall chair.

"I'm pleased that you would mobilize on my behalf, but im still in the middle of talking. For now, would you please return to your seat?" Aizen asked, in his too-nice voice.

When Grimmjow didn't respond, Aizen spoke again.

"What's wrong…? I can't hear you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." at that moment Aizen released his spiritual pressure, making the air extremely thick and heavy, forcing the 6th Espada to his knees, as if begging for forgiveness. Ulquiorra was slightly effected also, since he was sitting right next to Aizen. Though the 4th Espada did not show any struggle.

"I see, seems you understood me." Aizen said, getting up from his seat.

"ladies and gentlemen of the Espada, as you can see there are three enemies. Underestimating them would be foolish, but there is no need to make a fuss either. Each of you return to your chambers and behave normally. Do not be haughty, do not get impatient. Just sit and wait for the enemy. Do not fear…" Aizen lifted his hand at this.

"Even if something should happen, as long as you walk with me, there will be no enemies in our way." he finished with a smile.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly. Half of him wanted to believe this lie, the other more logical side told him Aizen was just using them, and that he should get away.

_No. I am loyal to Aizen-sama. Such thoughts would be betraying him. _

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, dismissing such thoughts of betraying Aizen, and returned to his normal self.

----

Orihime stared out the window of her new cell, the window had bars on it, _that_ made her feel more at home.

She stared, particularly at the large half moon that was risen up in the black sky of Hueco Mundo. She was still in her school uniform.

She had felt them. As soon as they entered Hueco Mundo, she had felt their crushing reiatsu. Especially _his._

_Kurosaki-kun…_

* * *

So… Orihime is still fan girl-ing over Ichigo, Uryu doesn't know when to shut up and Sado needs a hug. What else is new? XD

I added in some possible doubt about Aizen with Ulq, hope you don't mind! Oh and the little '_Damn woman. Why does she have to have that name?_' that'll be revealed next chapter :P ~

Ulqy-chan OUT~ x3!!


	4. Pain

Alright, Ulquiorra's past shall be revealed, this is something I made up, I hope it isn't too blah-ish (whatever that means)

Ulquihime possibility, then again, they barely know each other so you cant exactly have an epic romance scene just yet XD!

Ok! This chapter has blood, guts, epic angsting and my own plot points, so beware~

* * *

Chapter Four: Pain

_Why…_

_That damn woman._

_That damn WOMAN._

_No, calm yourself._

_I love her._

_No, I loved her._

_She hates me, I'm a monster… a MONSTER._

The bat-like hollow sadly looked at the woman that was now pressed against the wall, trying to get away from his form. She had orange long hair, and hazel eyes.

_Make the pain go away…_

"Get away from me, you monster!" she yelled, then screamed for help.

_No… I don't…_

_Want this…_

_Make it stop…_

_I thought everything would be over when I killed myself! Why do I still feel!!_

_Make it go away…_

_The hunger…_

The bat-like hollow closed in on the woman, almost unwillingly, though even his strong will could not deny the hunger he harbored. He had to have this woman's soul.

_I thought you loved me, but you were lying._

_You filthy piece of trash._

_Why did I ever love you?_

The bat-hollow found himself advancing on the woman, clawed hands tearing her flesh open, she gave out a final scream as blood mixed with the pouring rain.

A sudden pain in his back made him back away from the dying woman. He turned his head and saw a black clothed human bearing a sword.

"Back away from the woman, Hollow." the sword bearing man demanded. His appearance made the hollow's green eyes widen.

_You, you hurt me. You hurt her. _

_No, I hurt her. Your hurting me._

_Everyone's hurting, make it stop._

_You're the reason I'm like this._

_No, she is. You both are._

_Worthless trash._

_You both are worthless trash._

The hollow found himself charging at the man armed with a zanpaktou. Without realizing it he had overpowered the man and flung his sword out of his hand, he was now in the middle of swinging his clawed arm down at the mans head, intending to cleave it in two.

He heard the woman shout as he felt the satisfying yet horrible feeling of bone and flesh cracking and tearing under his claws. Blood. Everywhere.

"You monster!!! You killed him!!! No!!!" the woman screamed, clutching her wounded shoulder.

The hollow turned his attention to the woman.

_I wish you could hear me speak._

_I wish I could control myself._

_Orihi-no…I will never utter that name again. it's a curse. A curse…_

_I love you._

The hollow thought these thoughts as he finished licking off the woman's blood from his claws.

----

The bat hollow that once carried the name Ulquiorra as a human, wandered the sandy hills of Hueco Mundo.

_Its been a 204 years since I turned into a hollow, the pain is still here._

Ulquiorra quickly took advantage of several lower class hollow, devouring them wordlessly. He had obtained a more human like form, though he still had large black leathery wings along with pointed horns, along with a long tail.

He avoided looking at his shadow along the endless white desert. He honestly looked like a monster. Even his eyes that used to look so sad had turned into animal-like slits. There were ever constant tear marks drawn down his face for both eyes. Ulquiorra found them disgusting, he would never cry. He would find a way to remove these bothersome emotions his soul clung to so desperately.

Then Aizen came.

Everything changed.

Aizen promised a world without fighting, without pain.

_Without pain._

Aizen was a god.

Ulquiorra found himself on his knees, begging Aizen to free him from this hell. Aizen did just that.

Limited emotions, how wonderful- well that wouldn't describe it.

_I'm free._

Yes, that described it.

He was an Arrancar now, given the number four tattooed on his newly formed body, he was one of the elite. An Espada.

Everything was ok after that, or at least, until he revisited the living world, accompanied with his burly comrade-- Yammy. He was on a mission to dispose of a rather weak orange haired Shinigami.

_Orange hair. Black bankai. Has tendencies to_ _talk a lot. Ichigo Kurosaki. Is usually followed by a younger woman with black hair. Short. Name is Rukia Kuchiki. _

Ulquiorra's posture didn't even waver as they slammed into the living world like a meteor. Yammy on the other hand, was clumsy and had fallen to one knee.

_Pathetic._

A few humans that were near the blast of their landing had fallen over, and were now getting back up, complaining and asking what happened.

"Bah~! I came here a few times with a mask on, but the human world is more boring than I remember! The spiritual pressure is so thin I think I'm going to suffocate!" Yammy complained

"Stop whining. I said that I'd be fine solo, but you insisted on coming along." Ulquiorra didn't look at the large Arrancar as he spoke.

"Was that a meteor?" one civilian asked, walking over to the edge of the creator Ulquiorra and Yammy had created in their landing.

"I don't see anything in there… then what the heck fell down?" another human asked, inching closer.

"Is it safe to go closer?" another added in, staying further away.

"What is with these guys? Why are they staring at me, I'm going to eat now." Yammy said, tilting his head to one side. He then breathed in heavily, sucking the very souls of the humans nearby into his mouth. Some humans screamed at the odd event, falling to their knees in confusion.

"Yuck!" Yammy yelled, spitting off to the side once he was done.

"Of course. How can such weak spirits taste good?" Ulquiorra commented, secretly vowing to kill Yammy if he insisted on acting so stupidly.

"Well they kept staring at me like I'm a freak!" Yammy complained.

_Idiot! Did he truly just say that?_

"The humans can't see us. They couldn't have been staring at you."

_Forget Yammy. Find the target._

"I know, I know. But I still don't like it!" Yammy said scratching his large balding head.

"So what now, how many are we going to kill?" he asked.

"Just one. You can leave the others alone." Ulquiorra answered, glancing around. One human that laid o the ground was moving, he decided to keep an eye on the young survivor. However one look at the girl told him she was nothing but trash.

"We have to find a single bug in this whole nest of them!?" Yammy exclaimed.

"I heard that presently in the human world, there are at most three with noticeable strength. The rest are utter trash. It shouldn't be difficult to spot him." the green eyed Arrancar reported. It was then that Yammy noticed the young girl that had survived his Gonzui. (eating soul thing idk xD) the large Arrancar went over the fallen human.

"So even though you hid instead of making an enterance, I can still tell that you're a strong spirit! I'm right ain't I!? Ulquiorra! Is she it!?" Yammy yelled over his shoulder.

"Look carefully, fool. Her spirit is on the verge of collapsing just from being close to you. She's trash." Ulquiorra muttered.

Just as Yammy was about to dispose of the girl. A young man with brown hair and a strange colored arm ran in front of the defenseless human.

Then _she _came.

Ulquiorra kept an impassive face, but really, that wretched girl with orange hair looked exactly like…_her._

The boy told the orange haired girl to run.

_Good. Get her far away from here._

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy yelled.

_What now, you imbecile…?_

"Is he it!?" Yammy asked loudly, eyeing the man with the strange arm standing in front of them.

"Yammy…If you had invested some time to train your observational and reasoning skills, it would be obvious to you that he is trash, too." Ulquiorra answered wearily.

"Ok then!" Yammy replied, angry.

Surprisingly, the man with the strange arm that the girl has addressed as 'Sado' was now charging at Yammy, his right arm glowing with spiritual pressure.

However in one hit, Yammy deflected Sado's punch and tore the mans arm open in one move. Ulquiorra noticed the orange haired woman had stopped running and had turned around, just in time to see Sado fall to the ground. His right arm useless.

_Why is she still here?_

"Sado-kun!!" she yelled, running back over to the fallen boy's side.

"Ulu~Qio~Rra~!" Yammy sung out Ulquiorra's name.

_If he does that again, I will kill him personally._

"Is this girl trash?" Yammy asked with a large grin.

Ulquiorra didn't want to speak. The girl was crying now at Sado's side.

"_Stay away you monster!!"_

Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"Ulu~Qio~Rra~!!" Yammy yelled again, stepping towards the girl.

"…Yes. Trash." Ulquiorra managed to say.

"Oh yeah!" Yammy yelled happily and drove his hand at the girl, intending to stab her through with his incredibly large index finger.

"Santen Kesshun."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes at this.

_Whats this?_

Yammy's finger didn't hit its target, instead it hit a large transparent orange shield that had formed in front of the girl.

Yammy pulled his finger back and stared.

Though the shield was cracked slightly, Ulquiorra was slightly intrigued.

The girl stood up, releasing the shield, letting it shatter into pieces.

"Souten Kishun, I reject." the woman whispered, and two lights flew from her form and covered Sado's injured arm with a similar orange colored transparent shield.

"Whats the deal with this one?" Yammy asked loudly.

Ulquiorra noticed that Sado's arm was quickly returning to normal.

"Whaaat!? She can heal!?" exclaimed Yammy.

Ulquiorra scanned this technique, seeing past what others saw, reading it like writing on a piece of paper.

_That is…not healing. That looks more like time reversal or spatial renewal. Whichever it is, it is not just a simple healing ability. I've never seen such a technique before._

Then audibly Ulquiorra whispered "What a strange human, this woman…"

Suddenly, the orange haired girl raised her hands.

"Tsubaki!!"

"Huh?" Yammy breathed, confused as ever.

"Koten Zanshun…I reject!!" the woman yelled, shooting a rather sharp looking form of spiritual pressure at Yammy.

Yammy simply raised his hand and crushed the power in his large palm. Though the attack had surprised him, it was not enough to hurt the Arrancar.

"What was that, a fly?" Yammy asked, inspecting his palm as remails os something fell out of it.

"What should I do, Ulquiorra? This one knows some strange tricks. Should I tear off her limbs and bring the rest back to Aizen-sama?" Yammy asked, closing in on the girl.

"…"

…

"That's not necessary. Kill her, Yammy."

* * *

END! Yosh! That was fun to write if I do say so myself~

If you didn't like it then oh well, I tried.

If you DID like it, then yey! Success!

If you really don't care either way then good for you!

ANYWAYS… Next chapter Aizen's so evil~ poor Ulquiorra gets stuck taking care of the one woman he cant stand~!

Review more please, I'm feeling lonely D:

Ulqy-chan OUT~ x3!!


	5. Trash

Chapter 4, Pain, was a flashBACK!!! Sorry that I made it so unclear! Ulquiorra was _remembering_ the time when he was only a mere hollow, and that he killed the woman he loved (that crazily resembles Orihime, even had her name) with his own hands unwillingly. He was then confronted by a Shinigami which I hinted to have had a relationship with the woman. I then showed how Ulquiorra became _so_ loyal to Aizen. Then we flowed into showing when Ulquiorra and Orihime first met. It was all a flashBACK... Though ~giggles evilly~ it _could_ be warning something that may happen in the future, the first half of it anyway~

Oh and...

**Gagboy**: Well I thought the Espada always sat in the same seats.

Arousing? Is Szayel gay or something? Than again, he does look gay.

This wasn't an Ulquihime moment.

Obviously she would still be a fan girl.

Uryu obviously needs to shut up, he's so annoying.

Sado might need a hug.

This isn't very romantic!

**Me:** They sit in specific seats. Did I put someone in the wrong spot O.o?

Szayel is _probably_ gay.

Ulquihime is rare in the beginning.

Orihime IS a fan girl, but that'll change.

Don't worry I wont make Uryu chatty anymore.

~Random person hugs Sado~ There.

I'm a fan of slow developing relationships, sorry if im losing your interest! Don't worry though, I'm working on some of the future chapters plots and there's gonna be some funny Ulquihime moments~ so sit tight!

~pant pant~ _Phew!_

By the way this chapter is a continuation of the flash back from chapter 4. Just letting you guys know. When the flashbacking is done, I'll let you guys know in parenthesis, cause I don't want any confusion.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Trash**

That instant, Ulquiorra saw an orange and black blur flash across the area, moving directly in front of the woman. The boy had appeared just in time to use his incredibly large butcher-knife shaped sword to stop the crushing hand of Yammy.

_Tch, so he came. _Ulquiorra thought, as Yammy loudly asked the new arrival who he was.

"Sorry I'm late, Inoue." the boy said, turning to look at the girl.

_Pathetic. He instantly turns away from the enemy to merely apologize to a girl. I could have killed them both by now. Why is Aizen-sama so interested in this boy?_

Ulquiorra realized he was clenching his fists within his pockets, and calmed himself.

_What was that all about?_

"No…I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun…I…If only I was stronger…" the girl whimpered.

_I need to get away from here. But first, I'll get Yammy to deal with the boy. _Ulquiorra thought.

"Don't apologize, Inoue. Don't worry either. Everything will be fine…" The boy placed his free hand on his sword bearing arm, and let his reiatsu flare up.

"After I beat up these two!" he yelled over the blast.

_You? Beat me? Foolishness. Beating you wouldn't even require me to draw my sword, let lone use two hands. _Ulquiorra mused.

"Bankai!" The boy yelled.

_Pathetic, once more. Starting a battle with everything you have is such a rushed decision. Do you not know how to plan and strategize? _Ulquiorra noticed he was criticizing too much, and stopped.

"Ban…kai? Ulquiorra… is this the-"

_You sound like a broken record, Yammy._

"Yes. _This_ is the guy." Ulquiorra cut in.

"It's amazing how your senseless ruckus lured him out so effortlessly…The orange hair and blank Bankai…He is our target, Yammy." Ulquiorra finished. The black haired Arrancar quietly turned his attention to the girl, who seemed to be frozen in place.

The boy seemed to notice Ulquiorra's gaze, and yelled over his shoulder to the girl.

"Inoue, get out of here!"

_That's fine with me. Let her run._

The girls eyes were fixed on the boy's back, Ulquiorra could see…

…_No…foolishness_._ My eye only sees what is real. Love is not real._

_**I love you.**_

_**I loved you.**_

_**I'm a monster.**_

"_**Stay away from me! You monster!"**_

Ulquiorra felt his hands clench again, and he closed his eyes.

_Why am I remembering those thoughts? Aizen-sama was sure to erase them._

He heard the girl start running, and his fists unclenched.

_That's how it should be._

Yammy had managed to get his right arm completely cut off, and blood was now pooling beneath him.

_Idiot. I keep telling him to practice reading his opponents…Yet he still just lunges out recklessly. Though it is surprising that this brat could cut through Yammy's steel-skin and lop off his arm… I heard that he only recently acquired Bankai…and he already has such solid spiritual pressure…_

Ulquiorra commented in his head, keeping an impassive face even though his comrade was being badly beaten.

_However, at this level, he is no threat to Aizen-sama. _Ulquiorra concluded.

"Damn you…" Yammy hissed through his large breaths, already exhausted.

"You're still standing! Your as hardy as you look." the orange haired boy said, resting his zanpaktou on his shoulder.

"You're struggling. Shall I take over?" Ulquiorra offered, hiding the mocking tone from his voice.

"Shut up!" Yammy demanded.

_Fine, have it your way._

Ulquiorra mentally shrugged off Yammy's demand.

Yammy grabbed the hilt to his large zanpaktou that was tied to his waist.

"Now, is it really necessary to use your zanpaktou against him?" Now Ulquiorra was toying with Yammy.

_Honestly why do I have such weak comrades?_

"Shut up!!!" Yammy yelled louder, and continued drawing his sword.

Then he felt it, that sudden drop in the boys reiatsu. It was as if he didn't have any to begin with. Then suddenly…

The boys reiatsu surpassed his own.

_Impossible._ Ulquiorra thought, his emotionless mask slightly cracking into a half-surprised state.

However Ulquiorra was no longer impressed, as soon as this change in power had happened to the boy, he had become frozen in place. Just long enough for Yammy to abandon drawing his sword, and commence in beating the boy into a bloody pulp.

The girl ran to the boy as he was being beaten, though Yammy easily flicked her away. She rolled across the grass, having been knocked out in one hit.

_What is she thinking? Foolish woman._

Yammy was about to finish the boy off when a red shield-like material formed in front of the boy.

There was an explosion.

_Oh? So now __they're __here._

"Hello~~ Sorry about being late~~" a voice spoke from the rising smoke and dust.

A tall man came into view, he was using one hand to hold a zanpaktou, the other to keep the green striped hat from flying off his blonde-haired head.

"Kurosaki-san~~" the man finished.

_Urahara Kisuke._ Ulquiorra identified the man in front of them.

_Ex-Shinigami captain. Yammy is in over his head._

A tanner, leaner woman stood next to Kisuke, hair drawn into a pony tail.

"What…!? They just keep coming, one after another…" Yammy sneered, annoyed.

"Since you like to butt in so much…I'll just kill you first! Sound good!?" Yammy finished, raising his one arm, preparing to strike at the two newcomers.

Before his hand could even get near them, Yammy was thrown onto the ground by the woman.

After a few blows, Yammy was on the ground. Ulquiorra managed to identify the woman as Yoruichi Shihouin.

_Not good._

He stood back and watched as Yoruichi tended to the fallen orange haired girl.

…_I suppose we should leave._

Before he could give the order, Yammy was up, aiming a large cero at the both the girls.

…_Idiot. _Ulquiorra saw, before the cero reached its target, Urahara had fired a similar attack from his zanpaktou.

"What! How did you do that!?" Yammy yelled, puzzled.

After Urahara finished explaining how he negated Yammy's attack, yet not giving away too much information at the same time, the shop-keeper sent a large wave of red at Yammy.

_This is where I step in._

Ulquiorra soindo-ed in front of Yammy, and held out his hand rather lazily. Once the attack hit his hand, he swept it upwards, over his head and into the air. Successfully deflecting the attack.

Ulquiorra lowered his hand.

"Ulquiorra…" Yammy started.

_Such expendable trash._

Without warning, Ulquiorra swung his hand into Yammy's stomach, sending the larger Arrancar backwards a few feet, before the Arrancar crumbled to his knees.

"What are you doing…?" Yammy questioned, holding his stomach.

"Fool. Those two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. At your current level you cannot defeat them." the black haired Arrancar hissed.

After creating a portal back to Hueco Mundo, and a few words of provocation from Yoruichi that failed miserably, Ulquiorra and Yammy disappeared from the living world.

_(End of flash backness)_

Ulquiorra had his hands shoved in his pockets, barely paying attention to the rushed footsteps that were behind him.

_Damn woman. Hurry up or I will leave you behind._

::

Orihime was rushing to keep up with the black haired Arrancar.

_Why does he walk so fast!?_

She stopped to catch her breath.

She looked up once her breath was caught.

_Oh no… he left me behind…_

She was lost.

Orihime contemplated on staying in the same spot, so once the Arrancar noticed she wouldn't make him have to go searching too much. However one glance around the empty hallways and unnerving feeling of being watched by bloodthirsty Arrancar, Orihime found herself wandering.

She was supposed to be seeing Aizen for an important meeting, hence why she was allowed out of her cell.

_I hope I don't get in trouble…_

Orihime turned a corner and saw a large room door that was partially creaked open.

_I know! Maybe I can kindly ask someone directions!_

The optimistic girl charged forward, not wanting to waste any more time, and creaked the room door open a little wider to walk through.

"H-hello…?" she called out. The room was incredibly dark.

::

_Damn. Lost her already._

Ulquiorra immediately retraced his steps, searching for the orange haired girl.

Then again, as soon as he had found out she was no longer following him, he kept walking, not wanting anything to do with the girl.

_Maybe someone else will find her._

Ulquiorra thought. Then stopped in his tracks.

_No. That wouldn't be good. Everyone here in this hellhole…_

_She's in danger._

_Crap._

Ulquiorra quickened his pace, reaching where he last heard the girl following him.

_I can feel her, she's close._

Ulquiorra suddenly stiffened.

The girl was in _that_ room.

_Not good._

He soindo-ed away, hoping to make it in time.

::

Orihime took another step into the room, hands raised above her chest, holding the other.

"H…H-hello..?" she called out again.

Another step.

There was a gentle _woosh_ noise that appeared behind her, causing the girl to turn around quickly.

::

_Found her._

Ulquiorra stood in the door way of the room, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Woman, what are you doing in he-" realization hit the black haired Arrancar.

She was standing on _that._

Before the Arrancar could finish his sentence, the ground underneath Orihime disappeared, making the girl fall down through the opening in the floor.

_Damn Szayel._

Ulquiorra quickly Soindo-ed, going down the hole in the floor after her.

_I'll kill that useless piece of trash later for this._

Ulquiorra appeared on the ground, landing lightly. He had beaten the girl to the destination the large trapdoor had led them to. He held out two arms lazily, just as the screaming girl came falling out from the tube. She landed perfectly in his arms.

With a sigh, Ulquiorra resumed the sentence that was cut off from earlier.

"Woman, what are you doing in here?"

"I..I-I uh… I got lost…I'm sorry" the girl said, he noticed she was quite flustered.

_This girl will be the death of me._

Ulquiorra hopped down from the dissection table that he has stood on to catch the girl, and began walking out of Szayel's hidden lab.

"Um… E-excuse me… but I can walk fine now…" the girl said, he noticed she was even more flustered now.

_Oh yeah. Im holding her._

The black haired Arrancar quietly let the girl down, then resumed walking forward, making it out into the hallway.

::

_He had caught me. _

_Why did that cause my face to redden?_

_Calm down Orihime, he's an Arrancar, an enemy!_

She stared at the Arrancar back as he walked, tailcoats flying behind him. He was walking considerably fast, though slower than before.

_He's making sure I don't get lost again._

_I hope he isn't mad._

Orihime shook it off, trying to stay positive, then remembered something.

"Uh… Ulquiorra-san?" she called out, noticing the Arrancar's posture stiffen, then slow down slightly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for catching me." she said, forcing a warm smile on her face.

"…"

"Hurry up, woman, we'll be late."

* * *

Done. OK! I hope the ending was Ulquihime enough yet not too much, since they're just warming up.

I fell in love with Szayel's trapdoor as soon as I heard about it. ITS AMAZING! I want a trap door in MY room!

Anyways, reviews are my friends! If you don't review you shall be plummeted down a trapdoor and NO ONE WILL CATCH YOU ~laughs evilly~

Ulqy-chan out~ x3


	6. Doubt

Ok! Chapter 5 was supposed to have some humor in it, the trap door and all. Anyways, more Ulquihime coming up! I hope its enough.

I feel like this chapter was slightly rushed, which makes sense cause I finished it in like... a couple hours straight. I was kinda in the 'zone' so if they're typos, my bad! I just got lazy and didn't feel like looking over it.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter six: Doubt**

Ichigo, Ishida and Sado finally reached the main building of Las Noches, only to be surprisingly greeted by Renji and Rukia. The group now stood outside of a large wall, contemplating over how to begin the assault on the large castle.

"Looks like all we have to do is break though this wall." Ichigo commented, stepping forward, zanpaktou ready.

"Hold on, who said your in charge!" the red haired lieutenant demanded, stepping forward with his zanpaktou on his shoulder. It was in its released state, the jagged edge of the blade facing up, and flat side resting against his shoulder.

"Fine then we both break through!" Ichigo said, not even glancing at Renji.

"Just hurry up! We came here to save Inoue right?" Rukia ordered, assuming the position as the instigator of the group.

The two Shinigami nodded, then swung their swords at the wall, causing a controlled explosion.

They were in.

_Now we can save Inoue, and go back home._

Ichigo charged forward, with that as his motivation.

::

Aizen had just finished showing Orihime the Hōgyoku, and was now walking back out of the secret room's door. Ulquiorra stood stationed near the exit, hands in his pockets.

"Return her to her room." Aizen said calmly. Ulquiorra bowed his head.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Orihime-chan, I have a present for you." Aizen exclaimed with his fake smile.

_Everything about that man is fake. _Ulquiorra concluded, narrowing his eyes.

_Wait…_

The black haired Arrancar mentally hit himself.

_Such thoughts are an insult to Aizen-sama._

Honestly, what was going on? Lately Ulquiorra found himself doubting Aizen.

_I blame that girl._

"A present…?" the girl repeated, unsure of what else to say.

"Why yes, we can't have you stay in the same clothes during your stay! I've had someone make these for you." as he said this, a lower class Arrancar appeared beside him, and held out a bundle of white cloth.

… _Her outfit better not be revealing, just like every other woman Arrancar's clothing in Hueco Mundo…_

…_Wait, why do I care?_

Ulquiorra decided to label his thoughts as illogical, and planned on seeing a medical Arrancar immediately to learn the cause of this, but then thought better of seeing a medical Arrancar. Those things weren't good at their job, he was more likely of losing a limb than learning what was wrong.

_Perhaps I should ask Aizen-sama about it._

_Maybe I should leave out the traitorous thoughts when I tell him._

_Yes. I shall talk to Aizen-sama._

Once Orihime had been handed the bundle of white clothing, they had been dismissed by Aizen.

Ulquiorra turned on one heel and made his way to the door, hearing rushed footsteps tailing him.

_I should slow down, I would like to make it to her room without any detours this time._

The Arrancar slowed his pace, allowing the girl to walk beside him. Though he kept his gaze ahead, he could see out of the corner of his eyes that she was looking at him with a puzzled look.

Ignoring it, they walked in silence.

_This is the first silence that has ever unnerved me._

_I definitely need to talk to Aizen-sama about this._

Reaching the girls cell, Ulquiorra opened the large stone door for the girl. She walked in silently.

"I am ordered to ensure that your new clothes fit, and dispose of your old ones. I will be waiting outside." Ulquiorra heard himself say robotically.

_I'm a slave._

_..._

_No._

_..._

_Don't think that._

_..._

_Illogical._

Ulquiorra saw the girl nod, then closed the door, leaning against it wearily.

The black haired Arrancar sighed, then uncharacteristically raised one hand to his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

_Perhaps this is a mental test, watching this girl._

_Telling Aizen-sama about my problem would make me seem weak._

_I won't be seen as weak. I shall pass this 'test'._

A few minutes passed in complete silence.

Ulquiorra stood up straight and decided to open the door, knowing she had enough time to have changed by now.

"…"

"Suprisingly, it suits you." he heard himself say.

The girl jumped a little, she was leaning against the wall nearby the door.

The girl had a long white dress on, with long sleeves that had black lining along the ends, which covered her hands into half-gloves. The dress was strapless, but had a cape that covered the fact that it was. The cape reached to the girls knees, and was also white. Thanfully, the dress was not revealing at all. Which was why it suited her. Ulquiorra had concluded that the girl wasn't the type to show off her body.

::

"D-don't you know how to knock!?" she asked, flustered once again.

_Did he just compliment me?_

"I don't see why your upset. I did not walk in on you getting dressed." he pointed out.

Orihime felt her cheeks burn at the thought of that happening, and looked towards the window.

"Never mind."

There was a long silence.

"I have some news, also." Ulquiorra started.

Orihime turned to face him.

"Your allies have broken into Hueco Mundo." he stated.

"…"

"Why…?"

"…'Why?', you ask?" Ulquiorra echoed.

"In order to save you, why else?" he finished.

"In order…to save…me…?" she repeated.

"…Yes. But for you, that should no longer hold any meaning, for in both mind and body you are already our comrade. That's what you wearing those clothes means, Inoue Orihime." he finished.

::

_Now for the question._

_Poor girl._

_..._

_No. _

_..._

_Illogical._

_Do not pity her._

_..._

_Feel nothing._

"For what purpose do your mind and body exist?" Ulquiorra asked the question all Arrancar are asked, daily.

"They exist for Aizen-sama, and for his will." she answered, robotically.

Ulquiorra felt like something wasn't right, but he kept his impassive face.

_This is wrong._

_..._

_No. Don't think that._

_Illogical._

"I will be taking your old clothes now, woman." Ulquiorra announced, picking up the school uniform from the floor.

There was no response from the girl as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ulquiorra sighed as he gave a lesser Arrancar the girls old clothes.

_I've been sighing too much also._

…

Ulquiorra truly felt like he was losing it.

::

As soon as Ulquiorra had left, Orihime went over to her couch and face planted into it, burrying her face in one of its pillows.

_They came to save me…?_

Orihime had agreed to come to Hueco Mundo in order to save _them._

_Why? Everything is ruined now! They'll be killed!_

Orihime tightened her grip on the soft pillow.

_I did this for them! For once cant something I do go right?_

Orihime felt tears building up.

_Everything I do hurts them._

_Im useless._

_Useless._

_Useless!_

_Im so USELESS!_

Realizing she was now crying silently, Orihime calmed herself, stopping the tears.

_Calm down, think positively._

_It'll be ok, maybe they wont find me and just leave, and everything will be ok._

…

_Who am I kidding?_

"I'm losing it." she said, muffled by the pillow.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

_

* * *

_

Ahhhh! The ending! I just HAD to! don't kill meh for making her fan girl more Dx

Look on the bright side! Ulquiorra is doubting Aizen! I'm having fun screwing up the 4th Espada's world of logic, if you haven't noticed! xD!

And Orihime got complimented!

Yey!

Sorry this chapter was slightly shorter, I just wrote out all I could, and this is what I got.

Anyways, REVIEW! Or else I will have Ichigo and Renji burst through your wall like the Kool-Aid man! ~laughs evilly~

Ulqy-chan, out~! x3!


	7. Lust

Ok, just a warning before you guys read this…

This chapter contains some sexual references, so yeah… don't read if you don't like that.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Lust**

A lone Arrancar trailed by Orihime's cell.

_That human…_

_We'll get her…_

_Soon…_

The Arrancar had planned and planned, and even gotten fellow lower classed Arrancar to volunteer to help.

_As for Ulquiorra, he wont know what hit him._

_Then she'll be all ours…_

_I cant wait to fuc-_

"What are you doing here?" a voice interrupted the Arrancar's thoughts.

"Huh!?" the lower classed hollow turned to see the fourth Espada, casually leaning against the cell door, as if he'd been there for a while. Which was impossible, the Arrancar knew Ulquiorra had probably sensed someone near Orihime's cell, and soindo-ed to ensure she wasn't harmed.

_Damn guard dog, that's all he is._

_A stupid little son of a bitch. _

"Oh! Ulquiorra-sama! I didn't see you there!" the Arrancar lowered down to one knee, showing the Espada the respect that was required.

::

_Fool. You cant hide what you truly desire from me. My eye sees all._

_Like I would allow filth like you to get near this woman._

The Espada felt his hands clench in his pockets.

_Wait… _

_Why am I so worked up about this?_

_Ugh… Never mind. _

"Lower class Arrancar are not allowed in this corridor. Leave." Ulquiorra ordered quietly.

"Of course, my apologies." the Arrancar said, then ran off, leaving the 4th Espada in silence.

Ulquiorra leaned off the door and began walking towards the kitchen to retrieve the woman's dinner.

_That Arrancar will be back._

Ulquiorra reached the kitchen, where a lower class Arrancar was awaiting, a tray of food ready, set on a cart.

Ulquiorra nodded to the servant, which was it's cue to follow him.

After a long walk, Ulquiorra approached the door, and moved to open it.

"_D-don't you know how to knock!?"_

…

The Espada knocked lightly on the door twice.

::

_Knocking?_

Orihime lifted her head up from her pillow.

"C-come in?" she said awkwardly.

The door opened to reveal her captor and a lesser Arrancar with a cart that was carrying her food.

She was used to this sight by now.

_Well at least he knocked, usually he just walks in…_

_LIKE A NINJA! _

Orihime could help but laugh at the thought of Ulquiorra being a ninja.

::

_Why is she laughing? _

_Perhaps knocking was a bad idea, and she found it comical?_

…

_That makes no sense._

_Humans are so confusing._

Ulquiorra motioned for the servant Arrancar to roll the cart over to the single chaired table.

::

"Eat." was all the green eyed Arrancar said. As usual.

_I guess I'm pretty hungry…_

Orihime stood up and walked over to the chair, sitting down in front of the tray the servant Arrancar had now set on the table.

She ate in silence.

_Im starting to get used to this._

The unnerving silence as she ate, under the watchful eye of Ulquiorra.

_I wonder if Arrancar eat._

_Maybe I should ask him._

"Ulquiorra-san…?" she called out, after gulping down a mouthful of rice.

The only sign the black haired Arrancar showed of even hearing her was the slight lifting of his head, as he was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Do Arrancar eat food?" she asked.

_Might as well learn more about Arrancar during my stay!_

"…"

"No. Arrancar only require souls as nourishment." Ulquiorra answered.

"Really?" for some reason, Orihime was now slightly interested.

"Do they require sleep?" she questioned, placing her chop sticks on the tray and turning in the chair to fully face her captor.

"… No…Sleeping is not necessary, though we are capable of it."

"That's sad, dreaming is so fun!" Orihime commented.

"…Fun?"

The orange haired girl let out a gasp.

"Do Arrancar know what fun is!?"

She saw her captor blink twice, then resume at staring at her blankly.

She took that as a 'no.'

::

_Since when has she been this chatty?_

_Im sure it has to do with the fact that I knocked._

Ulquiorra wanted to leave, but couldn't bring himself to, since he knew there was more than one Arrancar waiting for an opening to get their hands on this girl.

_I'll stick around until they give up and move on._

"Oh! I'm done with my dinner, thank you." Orihime said, smiling warmly at Ulquiorra.

_She's faking it. _

_She is worried about her comrades._

_Tch…_

_They don't deserve her worry._

…

_I need to stop thinking so deeply, it will be the death of me._

Ulquiorra watched the servant Arrancar fetch the tray and return it on top of the cart, then nodded to the door, silently ordering it to leave without him.

There was a long silence as the girl looked at Ulquiorra, a puzzled expression on her face.

::

_What's this?_

_Ulquiorra isn't leaving. He always leaves when I finish my food._

_Maybe something's wrong._

"Excuse me…Ulquiorra-san…?"

"…Yes?"

"No-not to sound rude or anything… but… why are you still here?" she managed to say.

Silence.

"N-never mind…" Orihime gave up, and looked over at the window.

::

_They're still lingering around this corridor. I thought I told them this place was off limits._

_Foolish pieces of trash._

_I suppose I should confront them._

With that thought, Ulquiorra stood up straight and turned to leave, wordlessly opening the door, then closing it behind him.

::

_I think I hurt his feelings…_

Orihime looked at the door as it closed.

_Oh well, I'll apologize tomorrow morning._

…

Orihime felt the wave of happiness finally leave her, overwhelming her with the feeling of dread.

_Everyone… please be alright…_

She walked over to her spot underneath the barred window, and looked up through it. Towards the ever present moon.

::

Ulquiorra walked down the hallway, to where he felt the depressingly low reiatsu of the trouble making group of Arrancar.

Turning a corner, he saw them huddled together, whispering.

"What are you doing here. Lower class Arrancar aren't allowed here." Ulquiorra said warily.

One Arrancar looked up from the huddle and gave Ulquiorra the most unpleasant grin.

_Planning something?_

_Good. Give me a reason to kill you._

_I could use something to distract my thoughts._

Ulquiorra stopped in his place.

"Oh Ulquiorra-sama! Aizen-sama needs you!" the Arrancar said, his voice full of fake admiration.

_Fool. I'm not falling for that._

"Regardless, you are not allowed in this corridor. Leave." the 4th Espada demanded, finding himself growing impatient.

::

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Without a word or signal, all the Arrancar soindo-ed away from the huddle, and surrounded the 4th Espada.

"We just want to meet that pretty girl, its _so_ unfair that you get her all to yourself!" one Arrancar said.

::

The 4th Espada took one hand from his pocket, lazily.

_I suppose hostility is enough to kill, correct?_

_I shall dispose of these vermin._

Ulquiorra fired up a green cero at the tip of his index finger, hopefully the Arrancar wouldn't realize how screwed they were and charge forward, allowing themselves to be killed.

_Hold on…_

_Can't use cero._

_Too close to that girls cell._

_Well as long as I'm careful…_

Ulquiorra saw one Arrancar leap at him, and thankfully it was not from an angle that would cause him to hit the girls cell. So he released the cero, frying the Arrancar.

The others dove at him.

A quick soindo made the lower ranks miss the target.

_Whatever possessed their minds into thinking they could defeat me with such simple attacks, I will never know._

Ulquiorra appeared behind one Arrancar, kicking it swiftly into one of its comrades, sending them both crashing into the closest wall.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt someone appear behind him.

_Oh?_

But the 4th Espada didn't react fast enough, he didn't expect the Arrancar behind him to have _that _in his hand.

The Arrancar swiftly threw a black cube into Ulquiorra's hollow hole, causing white and black strips to form from it, and begin surrounding the Espada. Soon creating a cube like structure.

_Shit._

_Those pieces of trash!_

_I'll kill them for this later._

The cube started vanishing, bringing Ulquiorra into another dimension.

Lower class Arrancar would get trapped in this dimension forever, however Espada were able to break from it within 2 hours or less.

Ulquiorra sighed, looking around the black abyss that now surrounded him.

_I was tricked._

_I AM losing it._

_No Espada would have been so easily tricked._

_If im not careful I may be replaced._

Ulquiorra fired a cero at the darkness but knew it'd take more than that to break out.

…

_Shit… they're going to go for the girl…_

Realization hit the 4th Espada hard. He didn't have time to sit around.

::

Orihime sighed and rubbed the back of her neck tiredly.

_I shouldn't stay in that position for too long, now my neck is sore…_

_Im such an idiot._

Walking back over to her couch, she sat down, and fiddled with her hands.

Orihime heard her door get opened, and looked up. However no one was there.

_Strange. Maybe Ulquiorra didn't shut it all the way._

Getting up, Orihime suddenly got an idea.

_I can escape!_

But before she could even take another step, there were 4 _woosh_ noises, and the girl found herself surrounded by 4 Arrancar.

"Why hello pretty lady…" one Arrancar said, a lustful grin plastered on its face.

The others smiled also, one giggled gleefully.

Orihime felt her heart stop.

--

Done! Please dun hurt meh! Cliffies are a MUST in fanfics~

I had to find a way to make Ulquiorra get tricked yet not make him uncharacteristically weak… I hope I did a good job.

I had fun making Orihime act like her old normal random self, with the odd questions and strange thoughts… Tee hee. Poor Ulquiorra cant keep up with her mood swings.

Review! Or else I shall send you to another dimension with my cube of awesomeness!!

~evil laugh~

Ulqy-chan OUT~ x3!!


	8. Monster

I seriously couldn't handle leaving a cliffy, so I typed this up immediately after LOL! But then I was like…

Me: Should I ruin the lovely sting of the cliffy and update?

Other Me: Yes! For the readers!

Other OTHER Me: NO! This is your first epic Cliffy! Don't chicken out!

Me: Ah what the heck, I'm gonna update.

Thus, THIS xD

OK! There is some more sexual references and blah bleh whatever!

Orihime and Ulquiorra angst moments coming up! XD

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Monster**

Ulquiorra charged up a larger cero, firing it out at the darkness.

_I'll need to do something stronger than that._

The 4th Espada glanced down at the sheathed sword at his waist.

_If I don't hurry…_

Images of what those sick Arrancar were planning to do passed through the Espada's mind.

…

Ulquiorra grasped his beloved, rarely drawn sword, and proceeded in unsheathing it. With a quick swing, he felt the darkness around him shutter, then set back in place.

_A little more stronger than that._

::

The Arrancar took another step closer to the terrified orange haired girl. Causing Orihime to take a step back, only to fall into the arms of another Arrancar. She let out a scream.

The Arrancar clamped one hand over her mouth before it could be a full cry for help.

"Now now, girl, try not to ruin our fun." the Arrancar holding her said, smiling, though Orihime could only see half of the sickening smile, since the Arrancar's bone mask covered the right side of his face.

Tears formed from Orihime's eyes, and trailed down her cheeks.

_No… I don't want this! _

Suddenly, she clenched her fists, and punched the Arrancar smack dab in the face.

She felt her fist connect with skin that was harder than steel, but she didn't care, she pulled out of the Arrancar's grip and ran, only to see his companions leap at her.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" she yelled, as three lights flew from her hair pin and formed a triangular shield in front of her. She extended both hands and forced the shield to throw the three Arrancar into the nearest wall. She then made the shield pin them there, and ran out the open door.

_Help…_

_Someone help me!_

::

The three Arrancar broke out from the strange shield easily, though now they had lost the girl.

"Idiots! You let the girl get away!" the half masked Arrancar yelled.

The three Arrancar said their apologies, then soindo-ed out, searching for their prey.

::

_This isn't working._

Ulquiorra's green eyes scanned the darkness, noticing it was not faltering like he thought it should.

_By now they've probably…_

_No._

_I'll break out of here, and kill those pieces of trash before they do such a thing._

"Bind…Murus Hierago!" the 4th Espada hissed, releasing his zanpaktou, gaining two black leathery wings which sprung from his shoulder blades, his black hair grew longer till it passed his shoulders. The bone half helmet became symmetrical, harboring two identical curved horns. The tear marks grew wider. A long forked tail had also formed.

Ulquiorra allowed his old self to take over, only for now though. His reiatsu increased tenfold, shattering the darkness without any effort at all. The 4th Espada found himself in the hall where he had been sent to the other dimension earlier.

_How much time has passed…_

_No, shouldn't be worrying about that. _

_Where is the girl._

Too rushed to return to his normal form, Ulquiorra soindo-ed to where he felt the girls reiatsu.

_She better be unharmed._

::

Orihime ran like her life depended on it.

But no sooner had she began to sprint, had she felt a pair of hands grab the back of her shirt and swing her down into the ground. She let out a yelp of pain as her head collided with the cold tile. Orihime tried to blink the stars out from her vision.

"Got ya." a voice snickered. She felt the weight on her back increase, she figured the Arrancar was using his foot to pin her down.

She heard 3 _wooshes _and struggled to look up from her position on the ground.

She was surrounded.

Again.

And this time she had a feeling they wouldn't fall for the same trick.

"Such a pretty girl…" the half masked Arrancar cooed. He removed his foot from her back and used one arm to flip Orihime over quite harshly. She let out another yelp.

_Help…someone…_

The Arrancar leaned closer to her face, then lowered his gaze at her chest hungrily.

He laid his body on top of hers, and grasped the front of her shirt, about to tear it off.

Suddenly an overwhelming reiatsu came crushing down on the Arrancar.

Orihime was left breathless.

::

_Found her…_

Ulquiorra did not hesitate, for as soon as he saw that filthy Arrancar on top of the girl, something in his head snapped.

He soon found his hand around the Arrancar's throat, easily pulling it off of the fallen girl, suspending the creature in the air effortlessly. He took his free hand and drove it through the Arrancar, near the base of its neck.

Blood splattered.

After pulling his hand from the dead Arrancar's chest, Ulquiorra disregarded of the body by simply tossing it aside.

_One down._

Within seconds Ulquiorra soindo-ed as the other Arrancar began to flee.

"How the hell are you free already!?" one managed to scream out before being slashed down with a lance Ulquiorra formed in his right hand.

_Two down._

His tail wrapped around the other Arrancar and held it high in the air as he charged a cero, releasing it at point blank range against the Arrancar's chest.

Pieces of flesh fell to the ground.

_Three down._

Ulquiorra unleashed a blast of his unforgiving reiatsu, causing the final Arrancar to become immobile, and fall to the ground helplessly.

Before the Arrancar could even try to stand, Ulquiorra was floating above him, with a green cero already charged at the tip of his finger. He released it, shooting downward at the Arrancar, which screamed in agony as it was fried.

_Done._

Ulquiorra landed lightly, then heard a small whimper, and looked over at the source.

"Ulq…ui…" the girl could barely breathe, let alone speak. Her eyes reflected none other than fear, tears streaming down her face.

_Oh no…_

His reiatsu calmed, since it was literally crushing the girl.

Realizing he was still in his released form, he immediately changed back. His wings and tail disappeared, his helmet returned to normal along with his hair. His white outfit was now splattered with blood. He stared at her for a long time. She stared back.

Silence.

"Are…you harmed?" Ulquiorra heard himself ask.

"…N-no…I…" the girl shifted her gaze to the floor.

The 4th Espada knew she was lying, her left hand was badly swollen and her forehead had a large bruise on it.

Ulquiorra felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest.

_What is this feeling?_

Ulquiorra turned away, not able to look at the frightened girl any longer.

Another stab in the chest.

"Get up, I'll return you to your cell." he said hollowly.

He heard the girl shift a little, then foot steps.

They walked in silence.

A silence that was so unnerving, and heavy.

Like they had both committed a terrible crime.

But Ulquiorra knew _he_ was the only one who had done wrong.

_She SAW me…_

_She saw…_

_Me…_

_She fears me._

"_**Stay away! You monster!"**_

_I'm a monster…_

_Monster…_

_A monster._

_Monsters should be feared._

::

_I don't know what to think…_

_He was… angry._

Orihime had never seen Ulquiorra express any emotion before. She was left in utter shock at how he had displayed that emotion so vividly. Her heart was still beating quickly. He had been angry.

_He saved me._

_I should thank him…_

Orihime was trying her best to not make any noise as she walked. She felt like one little drag of her foot would draw attention and something bad would happen.

Orihime opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She felt like screaming and crying and laughing and yelling angrily.

_Those Arrancar has almost…_

All of the feelings clashed, causing this undying silence between herself and her captor.

It was like the world had been unwillingly turned on mute, all voices lost.

::

Ulquiorra opened the door for her, gazing down at the floor blankly.

Orihime walked in, and he saw her turn around to face him, however he kept his gaze at the floor.

_She saw me…_

_As a monster._

::

Orihime felt tears start welling up, she couldn't stop them. She didn't even know why she was crying but now she just wanted someone to hold.

_They had almost…_

Orihime found herself running over to her captor. Before she knew it, she had her arms around him, and was crying loudly in to his chest.

::

Ulquiorra had seen this coming, and yet he hadn't moved out of the way or made any move to stop her.

_Why is she hugging me…?_

…_Why is she crying?_

_I thought she'd fear me._

_Why would you hug something you fear?_

_This doesn't make any sense._

The Espada found himself frozen in place, even though his logical side told him to push the girl away from him, he felt that that would be wrong… for some reason.

She was shaking.

Another stab to the chest.

Ulquiorra was left speechless. So he stood still and listened silently as the girl cried.

::

_He hasn't pushed me away… I thought he would._

Orihime finally found her voice.

"T-thank…yo-you…Ulqui-Ulquiorra-san…."

"…"

* * *

Done! Wewt! Well that was fun to write. Yeyness x3!

Murus Hierago is what OneManga had as Ulq's zanpaktou name, if its wrong then oh well!

It was fun making Ulquiorra wtfpwn those Arrancar!

Yey! They hugged! Idk why im excited about it, since im the writer and I control everything they do, but… YEY! XD

Review! Or else I will make Ulquiorra wtfpwn you too!

~evil snicker~

(Evil laugh is getting old XD)

Ulqy-chan OUT~! X3!!!


	9. Powerless

Hello again! Ish excited x3 I actually typed this up RIGHT after chapter 8, which I also typed RIGHT after chapter 7 O_o I'm going so fast! I should get a prize! Speaking of that, thanks for reviewing, everyone! It makes me feel accomplished. Especially…

Wutai flea, SolitaryLotus, and WildNaru.

Yeys! XD

Murus Hierago=WRONG

Mucrielago=CORRECT

Thanks Wutai flea.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Powerless**

_"Thank you" …?_

_She's thanking me._

_Why?_

Ulquiorra remained still, and listened as the girls sobs became slower, and further apart. She was calming down.

_I thought I had frightened her._

::

Orihime was extremely surprised. She had always thought of Ulquiorra as a heartless Arrancar. However here he was, allowing her to hug him for such a long time.

A thought struck her, and she opened her mouth, prepared to ask another one of her 'random' questions.

"Ulquiorra-sa…-kun…?" Orihime called out, head still resting against the Espada's chest.

"…Yes?"

"Do Arrancar feel?" she asked.

"…"

::

_I have to get away, she should be fearing me, not hugging me._

_I'm a monster. Monsters shouldn't get hugged._

…_You're so foolish, woman._

_And so am I._

Ulquiorra pulled away from the girl, though he did it gently, he still felt like he was hurting her further.

He quickly turned away from the orange haired girl, and began walking out of the room.

::

_Well… that was to be expected…_

"I will return tomorrow with your breakfast." the black haired Espada spoke hollowly.

And with that said, he shut the door.

Orihime stood in the same place for a long time, then covered her face with her hands, feeling more tears surface.

_I'm afraid…_

_What if more Arrancar try that again… I was so…_

_Powerless._

Orihime laid down on her couch, and buried her face in her pillow.

She drifted off to sleep.

::

The fourth Espada marched to see Aizen, ignoring the frightened stares of lesser Arrancar. Ulquiorra reached the large doors of Aizen's throne room, however right before he was going to announce his arrival, a voice called out from within the room.

"Enter."

_So he knew I was coming._

Ulquiorra opened the large doors and entered the room, assuming a bowing position before his creator.

"I felt your reiatsu earlier, you released your zanpaktou, correct?" Aizen asked, a serious look on his face.

"…Correct." Ulquiorra confirmed.

"You have broken one of the few rules in Hueco Mundo. Espada are not allowed to release their zanpaktou within Las Noches. I thought you of all people would not break that rule, Ulquiorra." the ex-Shinigami said sternly.

"My apologies, Aizen-sama. I was sent to Caja Negation and had to break out in order to ensure Inoue Orihime's safety. Punish me as you see fit." Ulquiorra bowed his head further.

"I would hate to see my most trusted Espada with only one arm, punishment is not necessary. However, I do not want to hear anymore news concerning you stepping out of line again." Aizen finished.

"Understood." Ulquiorra replied.

"You are dismissed."

The Espada stood up straight and walked out of the room.

Ulquiorra reached his room quickly, the entire walk to his room seemed to go by in a blur.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh, and looked down at his blood covered hands.

…

Blood had never bothered him before, but now…

_Disgusting._

The fourth Espada changed out of the dirty uniform, into a clean one, then left his room. For some reason the fourth Espada found himself walking back to the girls cell. Even more surprising, was that the fact that he didn't stop himself once he noticed.

He opened the door silently, knowing by now that the girl was asleep.

Ulquiorra felt like he had just woken from a very long and hazy dream.

Everything was clearer.

He closed the door behind him, and leaned against the wall furthest away from the girls couch, where she was curled up on.

Ulquiorra's eyes took in every detail of he sleeping form, for some reason he couldn't look away.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes wearily once he noticed he was staring, and listened to the girls calmed breathing.

::

It was no use, everywhere she ran there were Arrancar there, smiling eerily, hands outstretched. They were all around her, grabbing and tearing her flesh off. Her screams were hollow and barely audible. As if the volume was turned down. Her body felt heavy, as if it was crushing itself from its enormous weight.

_Someone… help me!!_

Orihime's eyes darted around, desperately searching for…

_Not Kurosaki-kun_…

Orihime wasn't sure _WHO _she was looking for, but her heart knew that he was supposed to be here.

_Where is he…_

_Where…_

_There! _

_I see him!_

She reached out one hand towards a figure, which happened to be mirroring her.

An overwhelming feeling of loss hit Orihime hard, leaving her breathless.

He was gone.

He was dead.

Something had happened to him.

The orange haired girl screamed out in dismay.

He had faded away right in front of her.

_I'm so powerless!_

"No!!!"

::

Ulquiorra's eyes opened as soon as he heard the cry for help escape the sleeping girls lips.

She was still asleep, however she was yelling. Her body was extremely stiff.

The black haired Espada didn't know what to do. But he found himself at her side, kneeling to be at her level.

_She is having a nightmare. _Ulquiorra concluded, scanning her features.

"Woman, wake up." he ordered, as gently as he could.

::

_No!!! _

Orihime thrashed around wildly to get out of the steel hard grip of the surrounding Arrancar. She punched out and kicked to get free, and felt her foot hit one Arrancar.

::

_Ow._

Ulquiorra had to refuse the urge to break the woman's foot after it managed to connect with his stomach. But instead he calmly took it and placed it back on the couch. He also managed to catch the girls flailing hand before it connected with his face.

_Such an odd human, this woman…_

"Woman, wake up. I will not repeat myself."

::

_Wa-wake up…?_

Orihime felt her body get lighter and the numbness of dreaming leave her.

"Wh-what…" she managed to say, eyes halfway open. She felt heaviness return and numbness prickling over her body.

Her eyes closed once more.

::

_Well, that was eventful._

Ulquiorra released his hold on the girls hand and stood up straight, walking back to his spot against the wall.

_I should discipline her for hitting me._

_No…that would be sinking as low as the other Espada._

Ulquiorra watched as the girls form became less ridged. She was calmer now.

Hours passed.

Orihime did not have another bad dream.

Ulquiorra decided it was time to go and fetch Orihime's breakfast, so he quietly opened the door, sparing one last glance over his shoulder before closing it once more.

::

Orihime's eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly and stretched lazily, yawning.

_I had such a weird dream… I don't even remember all of it…_

_Someone… was somewhere… then they weren't there…_

The girl sighed, unable to bring back the dream she had seen so vividly.

Two light knocks made the girl look up at her door.

"Come in…"

_That's still awkward to say…_

The door opened to reveal none other than Ulquiorra, and the same servant.

"Good morning." she said, smiling.

_I feel like my dream was important…_

_I wish I could remember it…_

Orihime gazed at Ulquiorra, having a feeling the memories would return if she did so.

_Wait…_

Orihime closed her eyes, seeing images flash in her mind.

_Ulquiorra was kneeled in front of me…_

_Holding my hand…?_

_Why?_

::

_She was staring at me._

_How annoying._

Ulquiorra recalled what happened during the night, and felt his face heat up strangely.

_Whats this…?_

Ulquiorra shook his head back and forth once, and the feeling ceased.

::

_He's acting strange._

"Ulquiorra-kun, is there something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"…Nothing is wrong, woman. Eat."

* * *

Done! Yey Lying Ulquiorra~! I laughed as I typed when he got kicked. So priceless~

There was more Ulquihime in this chapter, I'm trying to ease them into it, for Ulquiorra's in character-nesses sake XD I hope I did ok.

And YES her dream is foreshadowing of THAT~ if you don't know what THAT is, then too bad, read the manga.

YES yet again, Ulquiorra didn't BLUSH full out, but he felt embarrassed about what happened, too bad he just doesn't know what embarrassment is.

Don't worry though, it wont end like you think its going to.

Review! Or else Orihime will kick you wildly in the stomach!

Muwhahaha!

Ulqy-chan OUT~! x3


	10. Enemy

Hello again~! I'm so YEY-ish~ I feel so accomplished! Thank you everyone for reviewing, it makes me dance around in a circle in happiness x3

Oh and for people who don't know what soindo-ing is, you'll kinda need to know that for this chapter.

_Soindo_- Moving at the speed of sound or faster, depending on the Espada that uses it. Ulquiorra's soindo is one of the fastest, but it isn't the best one.

_Reiatsu-_ spiritual energy, Ichigo's reiatsu is massive, so massive he has an attack that is practically throwing all of it at the enemy (Getsuga Tenshou) most people don't have a lot of spiritual energy, meaning they have no supernatural powers or ability to sense other people with spiritual energy.

Ok that was some Bleach 101 for ya…

(I defined those on my own, so if im horribley wrong then oh snap XD that means this whole entire stories wrong O_O!!)

On with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Enemy**

Ulquiorra watched as the girl devoured her breakfast, slamming down her chopsticks onto the tray with a determined face, as if she had just conquered the world.

_I can't keep up with her mood swings…_

Just last night the girl had been crying as she embraced him. Ulquiorra figured she was faking this happiness. Or…

_I don't know…I can't tell._

The green eyed Arrancar mentally sighed and watched the servant Arrancar wheel away the cart.

_He is getting awfully close to this corridor…_

Ulquiorra looked off in the direction of the thick reiatsu he sensed, it was moving at a normal pace, running.

_Ichigo Kurosaki…_

_He's not coming for her though… he's going towards one of his comrades._

_Fool. _

_The girls right here._

_You could have saved her by now._

…

_Do I want her to be saved…?_

_Foolishness…_

…

Ulquiorra leaned off the wall and walked out of the room silently, closing the door behind him.

::

Orihime looked up as the Espada left the room.

_Oh no…_

_Ulquiorra-kun sensed Kurosaki-kun…_

_What if they fight…_

An image of the two clashing, and one…

_No!_

She couldn't handle losing…

_I shouldn't care about Ulquiorra, he's only saved me…_

_Once… no… twice?_

Orihime shook her head and sighed dramatically.

_Don't think like that. _

_No one deserves to die._

_Not even an Arrancar._

::

_If the boy will not come and save the girl, I will make him. _Ulquiorra thought logically.

_If he wont fight for her, I will make him fight._

…

It was unusual for the calm Espada to start a fight, however Ulquiorra concluded that he had changed, and that such behavior was something he should get used to.

Approaching a large open door way which lead to a long pair of stairs, Ulquiorra could see a flash of black and orange pass by, then stop suddenly.

_Good, he sensed me._

::

_Oh no… they met._

_Please…don't fight…_

Orihime folded her hands together, bringing them up to her chest.

_Please…_

::

Ulquiorra saw the orange haired boy turn slowly, wide eyed, to face him completely. The light from the hallway the Espada just came from was illuminating his form, casting a long dark shadow down the stairs, onto the floor.

Silently, the 4th Espada began his decent down the long stairs. The Shinigami only watched, in growing horror.

"Yo-you're…!" the boy choked out, just as Ulquiorra reached the bottom of the stairs.

_Yes, I see you remember me, boy._

"You're Ulquiorra!" The Shinigami finished, his posture now alert.

_I don't remember telling him my name._

_I suppose I can shake him up by informing him of his comrade's condition._

"Rukia Kuchiki is dead." Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

"Wh-what…did you say!?" Ichigo demanded.

"More accurately she and the 9th Espada killed each other."

_Good. Its working._

"Her body was slashed all over, and then impaled with a spear. She is no longer alive."

"Don't give me that bullshit…Rukia's reiatsu faded _just_ faded now…You're not even fighting her, how would you-"

"Cognition synchronization. It is one of the 9th Espada's abilities as well as one of his duties. He is able to convey all of the information about the enemy he's fought to all of his comrades instantaneously." Ulquiorra finished quietly.

::

_Rukia-san's reiatsu…._

_It faded away…_

_No!!!_

Orihime banged against the large door of her room, she _had _to get out and heal Rukia, fast.

"Let me out!! Let me out of here!!" she screamed.

_I have to…_

_Hurry!!_

"Please let me out!! Let me out!!"

"Let me….out…." Orihime's form crumbled against the stone door. Hands shaking.

_No…_

::

_Now, for the provocation._

Ulquiorra watched as the boy began running in the opposite direction of Orihime's cell.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

The boy stopped in his tracks.

"To save Rukia." Ichigo stated, his voice surprisingly calm.

"I believe I told you she's dead." the Espada replied, not bothering to look over in the Shinigami's direction as he talked.

"I don't believe you."

"Is it alright to leave without killing me first?" Ulquiorra asked, now drilling his eyes into the Shinigami's back.

"…I have no reason to fight you." Ichigo said, back still facing the Espada.

_No reason to fight me…? Foolish boy, I am the enemy._

"…What do you mean?" the black haired Arrancar asked.

"You haven't harmed any of my friends." the Shinigami said, as if that was reason enough.

Silence.

"…I see." Ulquiorra started.

_Now._

"What if I told you that I was the one who brought Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo?" now the Espada had turned his head towards Ichigo.

There was a flash of black and orange as Ulquiorra lifted his right hand from his pocket, and hardened his reiatsu on that arm in order to block the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki.

_So slow._

"Do you know what you've done!? Because of you, Inoue was branded a traitor!" Ichigo yelled, pushing against his blade, trying to overpower the black haired Arrancar.

"Of course. If she wasn't, it would have been a miscalculation on our part." Ulquiorra said calmly, not wavering as Ichigo applied more strength.

"You bastard…!" Ichigo hissed.

"So, have you found a reason to fight me now, Shinigami?" the 4th Espada asked quietly.

The boy leaped backwards. He then calmly told the small figure Ulquiorra identified as Nel, a child Arrancar, to get back.

"Somehow, it doesn't look like this guy is gonna let me pass through." Ichigo said, now facing the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra kept an emotionless face.

"Im sorry, though, I'm in a hurry. So lets go…" the Shinigami got into a stance, extending his sword arm out as visible reiatsu flowed into the blade.

"All out!" the boy yelled, just as a large explosion of reiatsu burst from his form.

_He's using all his power already, how foolish._

"…Bankai, huh?" Ulquiorra whispered, not impressed at all by the boy's reiatsu in bankai form. The Espada looked up as the boy burst from the smoke and clouds of the explosion.

Ichigo became fully visible, Ulquiorra noticed the Shinigami's face was covered with a mask now. This caused the Arrancar's eyes to widen.

…_A hollow mask?_

Black reiatsu started leaking from Ichigo's hand into his now smaller normal sized zanpaktou. The boy dove down at Ulquiorra, the black reiatsu flowing, hitting the walls and the ground, causing the stone to crack.

In a flash, Ichigo was in front of Ulquiorra, sword cutting down at the Espada's head vertically, the green eyed Arrancar quickly moved his arm in front of his head, blocking the blade. The black reiatsu began to surround Ulquiorra and pushed him backwards, towards a series of pillars.

The impact didn't hurt at all as Ulquiorra hit the stone, having been thrown back by the boy's reiatsu. Ulquiorra gracefully flipped mid air, kicking up against the following pillar, then launching back at Ichigo.

_This boy's reiatsu… It's just like ours…_

Ichigo swung his blade through the air, the blade being followed by a large wave of his black reiatsu.

"It's over. Getsuga Tenshou!" the Shinigami swung his blade out in Ulquiorra's direction, sending the large wave of black reiatsu shooting at the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra quickly landed on the ground and stood his ground, extending one hand in order to deflect the incoming attack.

As soon as the reiatsu and his hand clashed, Ulquiorra was pushed back several feet, however he managed to block the attack. The reiatsu continued flowing into the wave, crashing down against the Espada's hand.

_I'm gonna need both hands, regrettably._

The Espada took out his left hand from his pocket, using both to hold back the massive amount of reiatsu. Even then the reiatsu continued pounding down against his hands.

_Is it STILL coming?_

"Ridiculous…" the Arrancar muttered, just as he was overcome.

There was an explosion, and the Arrancar was overwhelmed with darkness for a moment, before he felt the cold stone of the floor.

_Damn. I'll use a cero and finish this._

Ulquiorra stood up slowly, his sleeves slightly torn from trying to hold back the large attack.

He noticed Ichigo's mask had disappeared.

_I suppose that was all he had._

_Pathetic._

_He doesn't even realize im still alive._

"Well well…" Ulquiorra started, the smoke from the attack still lingering around his form.

At this, Ichigo's head turned, slowly, as if he was unsure about what he heard.

_There is no way I would be defeated so easily._

"To think that I was unable to stop it, even with both hands…I'm a bit surprised." Ulquiorra said, giving the Shinigami at least _that_ much credit.

"Was that all of your power just now?" the Arrancar asked.

Silence.

"…It would appear so…" Ulquiorra assumed, taking his right hand and lightly brushing off some dust and rubble from his shoulder. His left hand had returned to its pocket, as usual.

The Arrancar took his right hand and pointed it lazily at the Shinigami.

"How unfortunate."

A green orb began to form at the tip of the Arrancar's index finger, quickly growing, then suddenly releasing into an enormous ray of light and power.

_He'll most likely survive that, but get gravely injured. Then I will finish him off._

Ulquiorra watched as his cero blast closed in on the orange haired boy and the child Arrancar. Both seemed completely frozen in place. Then at the last second, Ulquiorra managed to see Ichigo quickly form a fraction of the mask from before, as he grabbed the child Arrancar.

There was a large explosion, as Ulquiorra's cero blasted through the wall, out into the sandy desert of Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra waited a moment, before soindo-ing to Ichigo, just as the Shinigami recovered from the explosion, running frantically in an attempt to get away. His entire left side was badly burnt from the cero blast, and the child Arrancar in his arms was unconscious.

_You cant run from me, Shinigami._

In one swift motion, Ulquiorra kicked the boy in the side, sending him plummeting into a nearby vacant tower.

Before Ichigo could get up completely, Ulquiorra soindo-ed, appearing in the opening in the wall Ichigo had created after crashing into the tower.

_Now, the final move._

Ulquiorra walked towards the fallen Shinigami.

"Surrender." the black Arrancar said, in a last attempt to keep the boy alive.

The boy unexpectedly raised his sword, just as Ulquiorra stepped forward. Causing the blade to hit the Espada's chest. Though his skin was as hard as steel, Ulquiorra was still slightly shocked at the move.

"You're the top dog in the Espada, right? So if I defeat you here, then the rest is just clean up!" Ichigo rasped.

Ulquiorra took his left hand from his pocket and grasped the blade bare handed.

_Top dog in the Espada?_

_Tch._

"…Is that so?" the black haired Arrancar spoke, tearing the blade away from his chest, in turn ripping his shirt to reveal the number 4 tattooed on his chest.

"That's such a shame."

"You're…fo…four!?" Ichigo managed to choke out, eyes wide.

"Yes. Cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Among the Espada, my power is ranked fourth." Ulquiorra said. He felt like it was boasting, yet it was necessary for the Shinigami to know that it was hopeless, if he couldn't defeat the 4th most powerful, there was no way he could be victorious.

With that said, Ulquiorra drove his left hand into the Shinigami's chest, piercing his flesh and creating a large hole, along with a waterfall of blood.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you can not defeat me. Even if you did defeat me, there are still 3 more Espada above me. Even if you rise up a thousand times…" the black haired Arrancar spoke, then pulled his hand from Ichigo's chest, causing the boy to fall forward.

"There will be no victory for any of you." Ulquiorra finished, swiping his left hand out to the side, freeing it of the boy's blood.

_And that's that…_

_The good guys are losing._

…_What a pity…_

Ulquiorra lowered his gaze at the fallen Shinigami one last time before turning swiftly, returning his hands to their pockets. Ulquiorra walked out of the tower, then soindo-ed away silently.

* * *

Done!

Epic angsting coming up!

Gosh I should have categorized this story under angst/romance instead! Im so evilly depressing sometimes~ oh well…

I hope I did ok with this chapter, it took me longer to write since I wanted to get all the details perfect yet not go overboard describing how many specks of blood were on Ulq's hand and all… yeah… ok moving on.

Review! Or else I'll have Ulquiorra wtfpwn…wait…I've already used that threat…I guess its cause Ulquiorra is ALWAYS wtfpwn ing! Anyways… do it or else I'll strap you down to a chair and force you to watch the plot less bleach fillers! Oh the horror~!

Ulqy-chan, OUT~! X3 (Making up more threats xD Im such a hostile writer)


	11. Falling Apart

Hello again! I has some bad news… School starts like…now. ~sad face~ So I may not be as fast with my updates D: BUT I will not get too slow I hope! The worst that could happen is that I'll update every week, which im actually starting to do.

Anyways, I'm sure I'm capable of writing chapters after school and homework, but just in case, I wanted to warn you all.

I dunt own bleach, or else there'd be more Ulquihime moments.

On with the story~

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Falling Apart**

A thick visible reiatsu encircled the orange haired girls form, then violently shot upwards, blowing the girls long hair up like a gust of wind would. The reiatsu then disappeared without a trace.

Orihime gasped.

_Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu… _

_Its…_

_Gone._

The girl put a hand to the side of her face and closed her eyes, trying to find Ichigo's reiatsu.

…_its really gone._

_Ulquiorra must have…_

_Must have…_

_He's dead._

_Kurosaki-kun… Is dead._

Orihime felt her heart quicken.

_He's dead._

_Ulquiorra killed him._

Orihime felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu getting closer to her room.

_He must be coming to 'report' …_

Orihime let her hand drop back to her side, and clenched it into a fist. Emotions were swarming her mind, she didn't know what to do with them.

_He KILLED Kurosaki-kun…_

There were two light knocks on Orihime's door.

…

"Come in." Orihime said icily. She wasn't herself now.

::

Ulquiorra had found himself walking to the girls cell after he had changed out of his ruined clothes. He now stood outside her door, after hearing her coldly tell him to come in. Ulquiorra hesitated.

_Just tell her what happened._

_Remind her that I am the enemy._

_No mercy._

_Her friend is dead._

_The one that she loved._

…

_Tch…_

Ulquiorra opened the door slowly, and entered the girls room.

Orihime did not face him as he walked in.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are dead." Ulquiorra spoke, his voice devoid of all emotion.

Orihime was silent for a moment.

"No they arent."

"You don't believe me?" Ulquiorra asked.

The fourth Espada, for some reason, wanted the girl to forget about her friends.

_They're all going to die anyways. She should stop trying to act like everything will be ok._

"Shall I _show _you how they died?" The black haired Arrancar questioned, fully prepared to remove his left eye and show exactly how he killed Ichigo Kurosaki with his own hand. By now Orihime had turned her head to look at the Arrancar.

Orihime's eyes widened, then quickly narrowed into a deadly glare.

"No. They aren't dead."

"Rukia Kuchiki was impaled with a spear. Ichigo Kurosaki was stabbed through the heart by my hand." Ulquiorra droned on.

Silence.

"I don't get you. You're so determined that your friends will survive when in reality they'll all end up dying in the end. Those two just died earlier than planned. You should laugh at their stupidity for even coming here in the first place."

Without warning Orihime was across the room.

Of course, the Espada saw this coming.

But…

He did nothing, he felt her hand connect with his cheek.

The girl panted lightly, obviously shaking with frusttration and sadness.

::

_He didn't do anything to stop me._

_Of course… _

_I bet he didn't even feel it. _

_Arrancar have iron-hard skin._

…

_Now my hand hurts. _

Orihime continued glaring at the Arrancar, who surprisingly only looked back, face even _more_ emotionless, if that was possible.

After a long silence, which happened a lot between the two, Ulquiorra turned on his heel swiftly, hands shoved in his pockets, and walked out of the door. Closing it behind him without a word.

Orihime stood there for a moment until she was completely overcome with the fact that Ichigo and Rukia _were_ dead.

Orihime cried, but tried her best to repress the sobs.

_Everythings… falling apart._

::

Ulquiorra hadn't moved after he shut the girls door. He seemed to be in a dream-like state.

_She slapped me._

Now, he listened to the girls muffled sobs silently, feeling like he was being drained of energy at each small cry. Yet some unknown force kept him there.

Ulquiorra lowered his head, staring at the floor.

Silence. Occasionally broken by another stiffled cry from the girl behind the door.

…

The Espada finally snapped out of the trance, and walked forward, making his way to his room.

::

Orihime found her way to her couch and kneeled in front of it, placing her arms on the coushin, resting herr forehead against them.

_Why did this all have to happen…_

_Why…_

_Kurosaki-kun…_

_Kuchiki-san…_

_Kuro…saki…kun…_

The girls tears quickened.

"_-in reality they'll all end up dying in the end." _Ulquiorra's voice whispered in the orange haired girls mind.

_It's all my fault…_

A few minutes passed and soon Orihime had managed to stop herself from crying.

It was then that Orihime heard the door creak open ever so slightly.

…_Ulquiorra?_

Orihime raised her head and wiped away her tears.

_He's back already?_

"Ooorihimeeeeee-chaaaaan~…..!!!!" a female voice whispered softly, but ended with an angry yell. This Arrancar had black hair that was brought into a pony tail and her hollow hole was in her left eye, which was also surrounded by a bone layer.

Orihime gasped, eyes widened.

This was not Ulquiorra.

A second female Arrancar was revealed as the door was opened wider. She had blonde hair and her hollow hole was in her right eye. Both of the Arrancar wore skimpy clothes.

"Looks like the princess is all alone~" the blonde one whispered.

Orihime felt her heart speed up. Panic.

_It's not him…_

_I'm in trouble._

Orihime somehow found herself wishing she hadn't slapped the Espada. Perhaps he even sent these two to punish her for doing such a thing.

::

_I shouldn't care._

_I shouldn't care._

_Don't care._

The Espada paced in his dark room (Wewt BAT CAVE! LOL!! x3), fully aware of the two visitors within the girls cell.

Pacing was unlike Ulquiorra, he was more of a stationary person, and disliked unnecessary movement.

But now for some reason he needed to pace.

_I shouldn't care._

_Whatever they do to her is not my fault._

_Serves her right for treating me that way._

_Filthy piece of trash._

…

Ulquiorra stopped pacing.

_I need to do something other than pace._

The fourth Espada decided to report to Aizen on his disposal of Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Yes, that's a good distraction._

Ulquiorra quickly walked out of his room, entering the extremely bright blank hallways.

After a long walk the Espada found himself at Aizen's doors, about to announce his arrival.

"Enter."

_That man knows too much sometimes…_

Ulquiorra entered Aizen's room quickly, looking at the floor as he approached the ex-Shinigami.

"Ulquiorra, good to see you. Is everything ok?" Aizen asked lazily, a glass of wine being held elegantly in one hand.

Ulquiorra assumed the bowing position and stared up into the eyes of the leader of Arrancar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is dead, Aizen-sama. I know this went against your orders of waiting for the enemy, but the boy was getting too close to Inoue Orihime's cell. Since it was my duty to protect the girl, I took action at my own will."

"Good, good. You did well Ulquiorra. As always you exceed my expectations and end with a flourish."

There was a long silence.

"…However, you claim that you did this in order to protect Inoue Orihime, and yet you're doing nothing to protect her from the two Arrancar that are now inside of her cell." Aizen said, smirking.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes a fraction, not wanting to seem utterly surprised or confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aizen-sa-"

"-Do not lie, Ulquiorra. Something happened between you and her, am I correct?" Aizen spoke, smirk still evident on his face.

For some reason, Ulquiorra felt slightly angered at how calm Aizen was talking.

For a minute, Ulquiorra wanted to strangle his creator for treating the subject with such carelessness.

…_wait._

_No. Don't think that._

Aizen's smirk faded, and his hazel eyes narrowed.

"I'm awaiting an answer from you, Cuatro Espada."

"…Yes, Aizen-sama. Something happened." the black haired Arrancar heard himself admit, almost reluctantly.

Aizen smiled widely.

Ulquiorra clenched his hand that was in its pocket into a fist.

_Don't look at me with that F***ing grin. _The Espada thought angrily.

...

_Damn, I'm losing it._

::

Orihime was thrown roughly to the ground by the black haired Arrancar, and was now currently being kicked repetitively in the face by the same Arrancar.

"Hurry up, Ulquiorra could show up any minute!" the blonde one warned, apparently the lookout for this operation.

_Oh god, please… let him come…_

Orihime found herself praying for the black haired Espada to come whirling in to protect her.

_Like with those other Arrancar… when they had tried to…_

Orihime's eyes closed.

_Why am I even wishing for him to come?_

_He killed Kurosaki-kun._

_Better yet, I SLAPPED him. Why should he care about what happens to me?_

The kicking stopped, and the black haired Arrancar picked up Orihime by the front of her shirt.

She was about to strike the orange haired girls face when a loud explosion erupted, blasting pieces of wall out and sending dust and smoke flying.

Orihime gasped, seeing the black feet and familiar sandals.

"Ulqui…"

The figure stepped out of the smoke.

Orihime felt her heart sink.

There, standing in the hole they had just created in the wall, stood Grimmjow.

* * *

WEWT CLIFFY~! ~dances the cliffy dance~ nyaaa!!

Anyways… I hope you liked this chapter, I think everything will start going smoothly from here now that I officially got everything figured out. Of course, that's saying that I don't get utterly tired out from school and slack in writing the chapters.

Lets hope for the best!

Review! Or else I'll have two whore-ish Arrancar beat you up then have Grimmjow explode your wall.

MUWHAHA two threats ~evil smile~

Ulqy-chan~ OUT! x3


	12. Apologies

Hey guys, I'm an awful writer D: please don't kill me.

School + writing = … apparently FAIL.

So just for that I made an Omake which will be uploaded shortly after this chapter.

Oh and it's sondio not soindo…apparently XD so yeah, thanks Oxygen Deprived!

**Grimmjow**: About damn time! I've been standing here forever! God damn, Ulqy-chan, don't make me burst through _your _wall!

**Me**: ~Shrinks into a corner~ I'm sorry!!! D:

**Ulquiorra**: Foolishness. ~Piercing stare~

**Me**: :O!! ~Fan girl squeal~ XD!

Anyways, for my sake…or rather, my _walls_ sake… LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

Enjoy~

I dun own bleach, or else it'd be on hiatus for like…ever cause of darn school D:

* * *

**Chapter 12: Apologies**

_What I really meant to say,_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold__._

…_Never meant to be so cold._

-Crossfade, "Cold"

Orihime didn't know why her heart sank at the sight of Grimmjow, for it was because of him that the beatings had ceased. She stared at the 6th Espada in awe. Surely _he _wasn't going to save her, he was the one, after all, who had badly beaten Ichigo just before Ulquiorra had come to get her. She recognized his reiatsu from Ichigo's wounds.

The blue haired Espada marched into her room, not even sparing her a glance, and went right up to the black haired Arrancar that had been kicking her.

"G-Grimmjow…" the female Arrancar started.

The 6th Espada grinned widely, just as he slammed his hand across the Arrancar's face, sending the girl flying across the room.

Orihime only watched in fear as the blonde haired Arrancar cried out in protest over her friends treatment, only to be blasted unforgivingly with a red cero. Grimmjow let his smile fade, turning his attention to the orange haired girl now.

"Don't think I came to save you, I actually have a job for you, girl." the Espada said.

Orihime felt more and more insecure near the crazed Arrancar, that she only stared back, eyes still wide.

"I said… _I have a job for you, girl._" Grimmjow repeated, approaching Orihime quickly.

Before she could react, his hand was around her neck. Her airway got closed off, though only temporarily, because as if on a whim he released her and glared.

"Heal yourself first." he ordered.

Orihime finally registered what Grimmjow said, and recited the 'prayer'.

"Souten Kishun… I reject." she whispered. As a response, the two familiar lights flew from her hair clips and formed a orange transparent shield.

But not over her.

Over the fallen black haired Arrancar.

Grimmjow's eyes widened only slightly, till he turned his head away, disgusted with her act of mercy.

The black haired Arrancar stared up at the orange haired girl, shocked that she was being healed even after what she did.

Orihime finished healing the Arrancar, and then glanced over to where the blonde Arrancar had been, though Grimmjow's cero blast had turned her to ash. A seemingly irreversible wound, then again, Orihime's powers defied God.

Soon, under the orange glow of the healing shield, the blonde haired Arrancar was reformed, equally as shocked as her sister.

::

Ulquiorra could barely concentrate on what Aizen was saying now, the reiatsu of Grimmjow was practically on top of where Orihime was. Aizen seemed to notice too, but he kept talking as if nothing was happening.

The 4th Espada was growing impatient. Honestly, was Aizen trying to drive him mad? He _had _to get to Orihime before that idiotic 6th Espada got her killed.

::

Orihime soon found herself being pulled from her room, bound with a bag thrown over her head so she couldn't see where she was going, and also gagged with a strip of cloth. She was forced to trust in the blue haired Espada who had done this to her to act as her eyes.

The rope that was holding her two hands together, and also acting as a leash for her, was suddenly tugged violently causing her to fall forward onto her knees.

In a blinding flash, the gag was cut with precision from her mouth, but Orihime didn't care about that. She was looking straight ahead.

Inches away from her face were the empty eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Reality crashed down on her.

This was death.

Death.

He was dead.

Ulquiorra was right.

Everyone was going to die.

Everyone.

Dead.

Unreachable.

Orihime was about to cry out, feeling her eyes burn for a release. For some way to blur everything out.

"Heal him." Orihime barely heard the voice, in fact she didn't even recognize it. Nothing mattered anymore.

Ichigo was dead.

Orihime vaguely noticed the large gap in his chest, about the size of a hand, dry blood clung to the boys exposed chest and clothes.

Ulquiorra hadn't lied.

Orihime's body shook, most likely having unconsciously heard the order, and was now trying to follow it.

Without using the activation words, an orange shield appeared over Ichigo's body.

::

Ulquiorra was finally dismissed from Aizen's room, and quickly, with hands shoved in his pockets, rushed out of the room heading for Orihime's room. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have noticed by now that Orihime was not in her room. However the 4th Espada found it hard to think at the moment, odd emotions were thwarting his sensing abilities, emotions he hadn't felt in a long time.

The way Aizen had smirked once he told him what had happened between him and the prisoner made the 4th Espada feel uneasy.

_I cant trust Aizen-sama. _He concluded.

_He's planning something._

::

Orihime frowned, eyes still reflecting fear.

_Why isn't it healing him?!_

No matter how much Orihime rejected the hole in Ichigo's chest, it seemed to be seeping with an incredibly strong reiatsu, blocking off her powers.

"It's a habit of his." Grimmjow spoke suddenly, Orihime looked over her shoulder to glance at him.

::

Ulquiorra reached Orihime's room, noticing that the door was blown off, and that there was a large hole in the wall also. He quietly entered the room, the silence acting as his rage and confusion.

The two female Arrancar had remained in the prisoners room, still shocked. They both looked up as the 4th Espada entered the room, more shock flooding their features.

The green eyed Arrancar paused, then looked around as if at a crime scene, however his eyes held no curiosity, only the ghost of anger. An emotion he had long ago learned to keep locked up.

"What happened here?" the Espada asked, not facing the two female Arrancar's as he did.

Silence.

"Answer me." his voice threatened to rise, but kept its calm flow.

"It…it was Grimmjow." one said shakily. This caused Ulquiorra to look over his shoulder to gaze at the two Arrancar.

_So she's with Grimmjow._

_I have a faint idea of where they both are._

::

"Ulquiorra tends to stab people who catch his eye in the same place of his hollow hole." Grimmjow finished. He had taken a seat on one of the large pieces of fallen wall, and was regarding Orihime with a calm stare.

Orihime was left speechless. An odd feeling has just rushed over her body, leaving a tingling sensation.

"I'll teach him what happens when you try to steal someone else's prey." Grimmjow muttered.

There was a soft shuttering noise that came from behind Grimmjow.

Orihime's eyes widened.

::

_This woman is so troublesome._

_I always end up looking for her._

Ulquiorra examined the scene that was before him.

Grimmjow was sitting lazily on a piece of rubble, and Orihime was standing near the fallen Shinigami, healing him. The child Arrancar from before was trembling by the orange haired girls left leg.

The two Espada stared at each other, tension as thick as both their reiatsu combined.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow started, standing up from his spot and facing the 4th Espada fully.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked calmly, and began walking towards them.

Silence.

"I'm asking you a question." the 4th Espada noted, as if Grimmjow was incapable of knowing what a question was. "Why are you intentionally healing an enemy that I defeated?" each step brought the green eyed Arrancar closer.

::

Orihime felt her legs shaking. The way this scene was about to play out… it was too much.

Just the indirect gaze of Ulquiorra's eyes was making the orange haired girl feel weak.

It was then that Grimmjow smiled, letting out a small laugh.

::

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, watching Grimmjow carefully.

"No answer?"

::

Orihime couldn't take it anymore, she had to get away. Something about Ulquiorra felt… odd.

He was…a lot of things Orihime couldn't identify.

His eyes met hers.

_Its like he can feel when I'm thinking about him…_

And just as she predicted, she couldn't handle the piercing stare.

Orihime lowered her eyes to the ground.

However she still felt the intensity of his gaze.

::

_How predictable._

"Have it your way." Ulquiorra said, quite lazily. "Regardless, Aizen-sama has entrusted that woman to my care."

The 4th Espada noticed Orihime flinched at that.

"Hand her over." Ulquiorra finished.

"Blow me." Grimmjow replied without hesitation.

"What did you say?" Ulquiorra asked, facial features unshaken.

"Whats going on? You're pretty damn talkative today, aren't you…"

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled, suddenly released a small blast of his power, sending waves of dust and sand flying. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly.

_So it has come to this…?_

Grimmjow's right hand came flying at Ulquiorra's face, however the 4th Espada raised his left arm up and blocked Grimmjow's hand with the back of his own. The two Espada's iron hard skin's fought to break through each others, resulting in an outburst of clashing reiatsu. Once the reiatsu faded, the victor of the small battle of strength was revealed as the cracking of bone was heard along Grimmjow's right arm.

Ulquiorra noticed though, regrettably, that the arm was still useable.

"Don't think I don't know, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow began, grin never leaving his face.

"You're _scared_ of fighting me!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes a fraction.

"You're afraid that I'll crush you!!!" the blue haired Espada yelled, releasing a red cero from his right hand.

Ulquiorra merely hardened the skin on his left hand and arm, and pushed the blast away by waving his hand aside, this action also made Ulquiorra go air-born.

"Deflected it huh?! Guess I cant get you in one shot-"

It was then that Ulquiorra vanished.

The 6th Espada's eyes widened.

Before Grimmjow could realize where the 4th Espada would reappear, there was a green light forming above his head.

Grimmjow looked up in time to see Ulquiorra pointing down at him, with a green cero charging up on the tip of his finger.

The 6th Espada raised one hand up and stopped Ulquiorra's cero from growing, getting a small reaction from the emotionless Espada.

_Shit… this could hit the girl._

::

Orihime felt like falling to her knees, but she had to focus.

A large explosion erupted from Ulquiorra's blocked cero, causing the walls to crumble completely. Orihime quickly formed a shield around her and the shaking child Arrancar, guarding her from being smashed and blown away by the blast and the rubble.

::

Ulquiorra was air-born yet again, eyes searching.

Grimmjow had disappeared among the dust and smoke.

Some smoke cleared however, to reveal Orihime standing, shield up in front of her.

_Good, she's unharmed._

Ulquiorra suddenly felt someone behind him, and turned only to see Grimmjow's arm extended out, hand placed in front of the 4th Espada's hollow hole.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

Grimmjow dropped a cube into Ulquiorra's hollow hole, resulting in a series of black and white ribbons to engulf the Espada.

Ulquiorra watched from the only remaining opening in the newly formed box.

"Damn." he whispered. Eyes never leaving the orange haired girls fear filled ones.

Darkness took over the Espada again. He felt himself fall backwards, back into that cold oblivion.

_Damn…_

_It…_

::

Orihime watched in horror as the box Ulquiorra has been trapped in disappeared into nothing. She barely registered that Grimmjow had landed lightly a few feet away.

…_what just happened to him…_

_Where did he go…_

_Is he…_

Orihime found herself almost wanting to reach out and order her shield up where Ulquiorra had been, and reject him back.

_He just disappeared…_

For some reason the thought of never seeing Ulquiorra again hurt just as much as it had when Orihime saw Ichigo's lifeless eyes.

Then a sudden realization hit the orange haired girl.

_I…_

_Do I…_

_Love… Ulquiorra?_

* * *

END~

Ok GOSH that took FOREVER!! ~throws something heavy and damaging at…

Myself…~

~temporary KO~ … ~time passes~

~hops back up~ OK! I'm SO sorry about everything UGH D: I tried so hard!

I hope this will tide you all over till the next chapter… which will hopefully be released after a decent amount of time, and not in like… a year D:

YEY realization! My gosh Orihime took forever to notice. Oh well. I wrote it that way, so wasn't a big surprise XD

POOR ULQ!! Fell for the same trick twice D:

He must REALLY hate those cubes now LOL.

I no longer have the right to threaten you guys into reviewing. Feel free to threaten me into writing though. It'd by awesome to see what you guys can come up with.

Ulqy-chan~ OUT!


End file.
